


You can have me forever

by aecs_klaine



Series: 'You can have me forever' verse [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:35:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 24,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27670768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aecs_klaine/pseuds/aecs_klaine
Summary: Not everything is what it seems, there is more than one side on a coin. Sometimes what would look like a sheep can hurt you more than a wolf. This is the story of a boy who lived in the woods, and a boy that wanted nothing more than to be free from the prison that were the walls of his village.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: 'You can have me forever' verse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023376
Comments: 8
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just one thing before you read the story, I CHOSE not to use any warnings because if I did, it would probably spoil the story, so expect everything and nothing at the same time. This doesn't mean that there would be millions of warnings, neither does it mean that there are none. However, if you are too concerned I will add a work to the series just to mention if there are warnings, and if there are, which ones you should expect. 
> 
> The story is located in the past, so no modern things can be found, just imagine a world of the middle age, because that's what I thought while writing this.
> 
> I hope you like the story, it's going to be this chapter and a short epilogue.

“Come on, Blaine, come here” Pam said chasing his son, that was running through the streets of Nolein. Blaine, however, had another plan, he kept running and running, adrenaline flowing through his veins. He was so near the forest, so near the door of the wall that surrounded their little village, just a bit more, just one last effort.

“Oh, you are grounded mister” His mother said when she managed to catch his son by the arm, after all, there wasn’t much a 12-year-old could do to out-run his surprisingly athletic and strong mother.

“But moooom, I wanna go to the woods!” Blaine said trying to break free from her mother’s grasp.

“I have told you this a million times, Blaine” Pam said exasperated, and Blaine swore that he could see fire in her mother’s eyes “The wall is there for a reason, lots of wild, dangerous animals live and hunt in the forest, it’s not safe” She said dragging his son to their small wooden house, anger clear in his voice.

“But dad is always going out!” Blaine tried to counter, although he already knew why his father was able to.

“Your father is a hunter and goes to the forest to get us food. He has been trained, like some more men in the village, and he knows how to survive out there. Tell me, how long do you think you would last with the _Burak_ and its master around?” Pam reprimanded him while she pushed him inside their home, closing the door behind her.

He knew the legend of the _Burak_ , everyone in Nolein knew about it. It was said that in the forest a giant beast lived, eating everything and everyone that was within reach.

They discovered the existence of the beast when they found a man in the door, a year ago, his clothes torn apart and blood dripping from the wounds he had on his body.

They had been hunting, excited because they had found that most of the traps had an animal in them. They had just finished getting the last rabbit of the last trap into the sack where all the small animals they had captured where, when they had heard movement behind them. They turned around, but they never expected to see a wolf, not this kind of wolf. It seemed like a creature from a horror story. The wolf was white, with big blue eyes. They had to look up to look at the animal in the eye, the wolf at least twice taller than them, its white teeth at display as it growled at them.

They didn’t even think, they just reacted and attacked the beast before it could harm them, but their spears couldn’t pierce through the skin. A second later, the wolf attacked them and they didn’t stand a chance against its teeth and claws and they were soon all splayed in the floor, pools of blood around them, but they were still alive.

Parker, the man that arrived to the wall first, had fallen to the ground and was now staring at the wolf that was right above him and was about to eat him alive.

“Stop” Someone said. It wasn’t loud, but the wolf seemed to hear it, turning to look at whoever had talked. It was a kid, he couldn’t be more than 12 years old, but he didn’t look scared, on the contrary, he looked even mad, but not at the wolf, was he frowning at him? “Don’t scare him more, we need him to send a message” The little boy told the wolf, and surprisingly, the wolf walked away from Parker to sit beside him. He would have laughed at the picture if all his friends hadn’t been laying on the floor, almost dead, and he wasn’t so utterly terrified. The kid seemed so small next to the beast.

“What- what do you want from me?” Parker asked fearful.

“I want you to stop hunting in the forest” The kid said while he walked towards him “I want you to stop killing animals, to stop killing my friends”

“But- we need to hunt to survive and look what your monster just did” He tried to reason, but he knew he should just close his mouth and get back home, as far away from them as he could.

“My monster?!” The kid shouted, causing birds to fly away from the branches of the trees around them “He is _not_ a monster! He is my family and you and your friends have already killed part of that family, so sorry if we weren’t merciful, but you have been killing creatures in this forest since I have memory, it’s time to stop you” The boy said threateningly “You will go back to the place you came from, and you will tell everyone that we won’t tolerate more hunting in the woods. If you want to kill each other for food, then do as you please, but stay away from us and the animals of the forest”

Just as he finished the sentence, he turned around and walked towards the wolf. The beast bowed down and let the boy climb to his back.

“If you ignore what I said, you will regret it” The kid said as the wolf got up and started walking, getting lost between the trees.

Parker run away until he reached the walls, where his people found him. Soon they sent more hunters to get the rest of the injured men back to the village, but the _Burak_ and the master weren’t around anymore.

After the encounter, more than once hunters had come back without any animals, claiming that the giant wolf and the boy had attacked them. Now, the hunters were being hunted as long as they were out of the walls of their village.

Of course Blaine knew the story, of course Blaine knew it was dangerous, but something about the woods captivated Blaine since he was born.

“I know it’s dangerous, mom, but what if I went with dad?” Blaine proposed.

“To get in the way in case there is trouble? No, Blaine, you will stay here, whenever you are ready and have finished your training you will be able to go with your father, but until then, help me with lunch” Pam said walking towards the cauldron where their food was being prepared “Cut some carrots and throw them inside it”

Blaine sighed, but did what his mother had told him. Once he had started to be vocal about his desire to go to the forest at the age of 7, his father had been delighted and had told him that he would train him personally. He was a fast learner and he knew how to use a knife, a spear, a bow and almost every weapon his father had shown him, but he was still young, still not a man in the eyes of the hunters, so the only thing he could do was train and wait until his 15 birthday.

“Congratulations, son, you are finally an adult” Trevor Anderson said, putting a hand in Blaine’s shoulder, a proud smile on his face. The day had gone amazingly this far, full of presents and ‘I love you’s. His mom had gotten him some clothes she had personally made for him to go to the forest and his dad had given him a bow, since it was the weapon he was best at, and an arrow quiver. Some of his friends had gotten him presents too and just when he thought his birthday couldn’t get better, his dad had told him that he had one last birthday gift for him, they were going to the forest, just for less than two hours, but that was enough for Blaine.

“Wow” Blaine said as soon as they were outside the walls that had been his prison for so many years. He looked with awe at the mass of trees before him “I- I finally can go there” He muttered excited with a smile, his heart beating fast with anticipation, a single tear falling down his cheek “I’m finally free” Blaine whispered.

“Come on, Blaine, it’s time for your dreams to come true” His dad said smiling at him.

Everything was so beautiful in the forest, full of sounds and colors. He kept looking around, not paying attention to the hunting, his father had told him to enjoy his time, that he would have time to check traps and hunt animals, so he did that, taking in everything he could about his surroundings.

They came home without any animal in the sack his dad was carrying, but Blaine didn’t care, it had been the best day of his life and he couldn’t wait to go to the woods back again.

Much to his disappointment, he needed more practice to be able to come and go as he pleased, until then, he had to go with the hunting groups or with some high rank hunter. Luckily for him, his dad was one and he always took Blaine with him whenever he asked him.

Years passed and Blaine spent more and more time in the forest, since he had been named a high rank hunter at the age of 18, the youngest person to ever receive the title. He was pretty sure that his dad had cried when the council had given him the pin. It was a handmade metal pin with the drawing of an arrow with a bird resting on it.

Even after all the time he had spent in the forest, he had never seen the _Burak_ , but they knew the beast was still out there because every once in a while hunters were attacked. It wasn’t often, they had learned that keeping in the border of the forest they had less chances to have an encounter with the beast, that lived deep in the woods.

That winter was hard for everyone in Nolein and they had to put more traps and go hunting more often than not, something Blaine didn’t mind, at all. He was currently following a track he had found and from the prints in the snow he could guess it was a big deer. He walked faster, he couldn’t allow the deer to scape if he wanted his family to have enough food for some more time, they were running out of supplies.

Not long after, he saw the deer in the distance, caught in one trap. He didn’t know who had put it there, but he wasn’t going to complain about his luck, so he took an arrow from the quiver and aimed at the deer’s head. He stretched his arms as his dad had told him and took a deep breath. It was an easy shot, the deer couldn’t move much because one of his front legs was probably broken because of the trap, so as he exhaled, he let go of the arrow, that went flying until it collided with the deer’s head, killing him in an instant.

He run towards the deer, tied its four legs together with a rope and turned to go back home, deciding that it was enough hunting for the day. He realized that he was deep in the forest and that it was almost sunset, so he had to hurry if he didn’t want to walk in the dark.

“Fuck, I didn’t think I had spent so much time in here” Blaine muttered under his breath, causing a little cloud of steam to come out of his mouth.

He liked the forest better in spring, when all the colors came to live, but there was something beautiful in the snow-covered landscape. Everything was in complete silence, the only things he could hear were the sound of his boots in the snow and his own breathing, something that was strange, because usually you could always hear at least some birds in the distance, but not now.

But the silence didn’t last forever, because after a few seconds he heard something behind him. When he looked in the direction of the sound he couldn’t see anything.

“I guess my imagination wants to make fun of me now” Blaine breathed out as he continued walking, but then he heard it again, this time louder, and when he turned around he saw blue eyes in the distance. He stared wide-eyed at the wolf that was slowly, getting closer, but he couldn’t move, he was petrified. “Of course I didn’t see it before, it’s as white as the freaking snow” Blaine said and shook his head. If he wanted to survive he would need to run and scape the beast before it was too late.

He left the deer and turned to start running and he almost crashed with a body.

“I wouldn’t run if I were you” The man in front of him said. No, not a man, he couldn’t be much older than Blaine “He enjoys the chase and it’s impossible for you to be faster than him” He told Blaine, looking at him with blue eyes that seemed to pierce him and look directly at his soul.

Blaine looked over his shoulder and saw that the beast was just a few meters from them, so there was no point in running. ‘Am I going to die now that I’m finally able to be free?’ Blaine thought, tears forming in his eyes as he saw the beast approaching him. He had heard about the size of the beast, but he had always thought Parker and the rest were exaggerating. Now he could see that they weren’t, the white wolf was towering over him.

“We told you to stay away from the forest, but you didn’t listen to us, now it’s time for you to pay the price” The guy said.

“Please, I- I need to get the deer to my family, they need to survive the winter and we haven’t got enough food” Blaine said falling to his knees “Please, I swear that after I give it to them I will come back and you can do whatever you want to me, but please, I don’t want them to starve” He cried resting his head in his hands.

“Why do you hunt?” The other boy kneeled and grabbed Blaine by the chin, pulling away his hands from his eyes, forcing him to look at him.

“What- What do you mean?” Blaine hiccupped.

“It’s a really simple question, with a really simple answer. I don’t want you to get philosophical or anything, I just want the truth. Why do you hunt?”

“Be- Because we need food to eat”

“If you had enough food would you come back to the forest?” The boy asked and Blaine didn’t have it in himself to lie, he felt as if the other guy would know it.

“Yes” He said in a whisper.

“Would you hunt if you had enough food?”

“No” Blaine said truthfully.

“Why not?”

“Because if I hunted an animal it would go to waste, it would be useless” Blaine replied as if it was obvious. The other boy kept looking at him in the eye, searching for something. When he didn’t find it, or maybe because he had found it, he let go of Blaine’s chin and stood up.

“Take the rope, we are going with him” He said looking at the white wolf. The beast did as he had been told and took the rope of the deer “We will escort you to your village”

“Wh- What?” Blaine asked. He was sure his eyes were the size of a plate, but it couldn’t be that easy, could it?

“You heard me perfectly fine” The guy said “Now let’s go, I got better things to do, so hurry up”

Blaine hesitated a second, but soon he was beside the other boy, the beast behind them, dragging the deer.

“Why do you help me?” Blaine couldn’t help but ask “Why didn’t you attack me like you’ve done with many of the other hunters?”

“Because you hunt to survive, but we both know that some don’t. Some people hunt just because they enjoy killing animals, because it thrills them to have power over what they think of as a lesser being” He said with his jaw tense “You can hunt all you want to survive, it’s natural, but the moment you torture animals, the moment you do it for your own pleasure, that’s the moment when we need to step in. We won’t tolerate that in our forest” The boy finished not looking at him, but Blaine could see the hatred in his eyes.

They continued walking in silence and Blaine looked back at the giant wolf, that growled at him as soon as their eyes met, so he turned around as fast as he could and walked just a little bit faster, as if that would make a difference if the wolf decided that Blaine would be a good dinner.

After an hour of walking, when there was barely any natural light, they got near the walls of Nolein.

“We stop here” The guy said and the wolf let the rope fall from its mouth “You are free to take the deer and feed your family”

“Thank you” Blaine said tentatively. He didn’t want to seem rude and get killed now that he had arrived so far.

“As long as you hunt to eat you won’t have a problem with us” The boy said patting the wolf in the leg.

“My name is Blaine” He said while he took the rope.

“Good to know” He replied while he got up to the back of the wolf.

“Which is yours?”

“Kurt Hummel. He is called Blålys” Kurt said stroking the fur of Blålys’ head with a smile on his face “Well, I hope the deer gives you enough food for a long time” He said looking at Blaine, the smile gone and a neutral expression on his face “But we have to go”

He lost sight of them as they walked far into the forest the white fur of the enormous wolf making it difficult to know where the wolf finished and where the snow started.

He walked towards the big doors of the wall and they let him in as soon as they saw him.

“Mom, dad, I’m home” Blaine shouted when he closed the door.

“Finally, we were so worried, we thought something might have happened to you” Pam said as she hugged her son.

“Don’t worry, mom, I’m okay” Blaine replied when they broke the embrace “It just took me quite some time to bring the deer home” He decided to leave out the part about Kurt and Blålys, there was no need in worrying his parents more if nothing bad had happened to him.

“Omg, Trevor, come here, look at the size of the deer Blaine has brought” Pam squealed.

“Wow, that deer is bigger than you, Blaine” His father mocked when he saw the animal.

“Ha, ha, do you want me to get an arrow through your head too?” Blaine said sticking out his tongue.

“I would like to see you try” Trevor commented sticking his own tongue.

“Okay, keep being babies while I go and prepare us dinner and store the rest of the animal, we don’t want all this meat to rot” Pam said rolling her eyes.

“We are not babies” Trevor and Blaine said at the same time. They all looked at each other and started laughing.

The weeks passed and Blaine didn’t see Kurt or the wolf again. It wasn’t that he was looking for them, but every time he went back to the forest he couldn’t help but turn at every sound, look out for any sign of blue eyes in the distance or watch out for footprints that could lead him to them.

But he found nothing.

He had gone with one hunting group because some of the families in Nolein weren’t having a lot of luck with the traps and what they were hunting wasn’t enough for their complete families to eat enough, so some hunters had volunteered to got to the woods and everything they would get today would be destined to those families.

“Another empty trap” Blaine said when he checked, that indeed, no animal was in the trap.

“What’s happening?” One man complained exasperated.

They had checked more than 20 traps, but there was only an animal in two of them, and one of those animals was a rabbit that wouldn’t even be able to feed a family for a day.

“We need to go deeper in the forest, there is far more food there”

“No way, I don’t know about you, but I don’t want to have an encounter with the _Burak_ and its master” Another man replied, but Blaine knew that going deeper was the only option. It was still cold and the animals were still hiding and hibernating, what made it difficult to find them and less probable for them to get stuck in a trap. If they wanted to find food, and soon, they needed to take the risk, and if Blaine was being honest with himself, he wasn’t scared, after all, Kurt had told him that there was no problem if they hunted for food, right?

“Come on, you know it’s the best option” Blaine countered “Don’t be a coward, _no one_ has been killed by the _Burak_ or its master, they have been attacked and wounded, but never killed, and you know it”

“Yeah, well, I don’t want to check if they have changed their mind” The first man said.

“I’m with Blaine, if we want food, we need to go deeper” His father said.

“Then you two can go and play hide and seek with the monster, but I’m going back” The man said, the rest of the hunting group nodding along.

Trevor and Blaine were left alone, so he didn’t waste more time and started walking again. As they went deeper and deeper, more sounds could be heard. They almost always hunted in the borders of the forest, so there was a lot more fauna the further you went into the woods. After what seemed like an hour, they finally found an animal in a trap. It was a wild boar and he was moving a lot, trying to get away, but it was useless. Blaine let his father throw his spear and kill the animal, ending its suffering.

They did the same Blaine had done with the deer around three weeks ago, they tied the four legs and continued walking, checking more traps. They found three rabbits and a fox and they were ready to go home.

Again, like that first time he saw Kurt and Blålys, everything was in silence, what made him look around, and soon enough, he saw the same blue eyes in the distance. Some of the snow had melted away, what made it easier to differentiate the giant wolf from the environment. His breath got caught in his throat as the wolf started walking towards them.

“Blaine, why did you stop?” Trevor said turning around.

“I- don’t worry, dad, just keep walking” Blaine tried to reassure his father, but Trevor looked in the direction of Blaine was staring at just a few seconds ago and then he saw the _Burak_.

“Blaine, put yourself behind me and whenever I tell you, run” His dad said, putting Blaine behind himself. Trevor took his spear and got ready to protect his son against the beast that had been terrifying his whole village for years.

“No, dad, just keep walking. We haven’t got a chance against the _Burak_ ”

“You should listen to him, he knows what he’s talking about” Kurt said from somewhere above them. Blaine looked up and he found the other boy sitting casually on a branch.

“Who the hell are you?” Trevor asked, now pointing his spear to Kurt, Blålys growling at the action, from where he was now, a few feet apart from them.

“Why do you have so much food?” Kurt asked getting down from the tree branch as if it was nothing and there weren’t three meters from the floor to the branch, completely ignoring the question he had been asked.

“I- some of the people in our village are having trouble with the food, we offered to help them, the animals in the border are not enough to feed the whole village” Blaine said with his palms sweating.

“Shouldn’t more people be helping you? Or are you the only ones in your village that think about other’s well-being?” Kurt scoffed.

“No, more people offered their help” Blaine laughed nervously, touching the back of his neck “But when I offered to go deeper into the forest they got scared of bumping into you and him” Blaine said pointing to the big, white wolf.

“You people are ridiculous, how many times am I going to have to repeat to the people we see that we won’t hurt you as long as you don’t hunt for pleasure?” Kurt rolled his eyes.

Meanwhile Trevor kept staring at the two of them as if they had grown, not a second, but at least a third head “Wait, you two know each other?” He asked surprised, slowly putting down the spear, what got him a satisfied sound from Blålys, that sat down.

“You didn’t tell him?” Kurt asked Blaine with a confused expression on his face.

“I- um, no? I just- I didn’t want to worry my parents by telling them I have met you both”

“How the hell is people supposed to know that they can hunt for _food_ if you don’t tell them, Blaine?” Kurt groaned.

“I’m sorry?” Blaine said.

“You are unbelievable” Kurt laughed shaking his head “Anyways, do you want help carrying the animals?”

“I don’t care about the animals right now, tell me what’s happening” Trevor said throwing his hands up.

“Remember the day I got that big deer, around three weeks ago?” Blaine said and when his father nodded, he continued “Well, I had just tied the deer’s legs and when I was walking back home I met them. He asked me what was the deer for, some more things and then they helped me dragging the deer back home. That’s all, I mean, I can tell you all the details later, but we should start walking back to Nolein”

“So you are not going to hurt us” Trevor asked Kurt.

“No, I won’t. Whenever Blaine tells you the whole conversation you will know everything you need to know”

“Thank you” Trevor said breathing a sigh of relief.

“Well, I guess I should make the introductions” Blaine said “Dad, this is Kurt, and the wolf is called Blålys, Kurt, this is my dad, Trevor”

“Nice to meet you” Kurt said “But… do you want our help or not?”

“I- no, you don’t need to help us, we are okay” Blaine hurried to say.

“Blaine, are you dumb? This wild boar weights like hell, so even if I could carry it there, let the _Bur_ \- um- let- let Blålys and Kurt help us” His father told him with a no-nonsense look on his face.

“Then let’s go, let the rope in the floor and he will take it” Kurt said nodding towards the wolf that had stood up.

They walked towards the village and Trevor was like a little kid, looking awed at the giant wolf that was beside him.

“How can he be so big?” He asked.

“Genetics, I guess” Kurt shrugged. He had decided to ride Blålys instead of walking and he had Trevor walking at his left and Blaine at his right, the last one not looking at them, as if they didn’t exist, but Kurt could see that his hands were shaking a bit.

“What do you mean with that? Are you telling me that there are more like him?!” Trevor asked shocked.

“Yes, but he is the bigger one” He said rubbing the back of the wolf “But you don’t need to worry, the other ones never come to this part of the forest, so you won’t see them, and they are the only pack I have ever seen that are this big, I guess due to some kind of mutation”

“Wow, that’s awesome” Trevor said.

“They are” Kur replied smiling, Blålys turning his head to look at him and Kurt responded patting the white wolf in the side. He looked towards Blaine that was looking at his feet as he walked. Kurt put both of his feet on the right side of the wolf and let himself fall to the floor next to Blaine, that jumped away.

“Fuck, you scared me” He said with a hand in his chest.

“Sorry” Kurt said, but Blaine could see that he was more amused than sorry “What’s wrong with you?”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean that you are acting strange”

“Let’s just say that I’m not used to walk near a giant wolf” He laughed, but it was humorless.

“You are still acting strange, you didn’t act like this the other time”

“Why do you care?”

“Why shouldn’t I?”

“Because you don’t know me”

“But I want to”

“Seriously?” Blaine asked surprised, an eyebrow lifted.

“Yes, why not? You seem nice and since the other day I have wanted to see you again”

“Why?”

“You ask too many questions, do you know that?” Kurt laughed.

“I- I just didn’t expect you to say that. You were so, I don’t know, serious, the other day, like I was annoying you or something”

“You weren’t, I just didn’t know what to make of you” He said with a sweet smile “But when I arrived home I noticed that if I wanted to know, then I should talk to you, so tell me, why are you acting weird now?”

“I’m nervous, I guess. Since that time 7 years ago when you first attacked hunters from our village, all I have heard was that you and Blålys were monsters and that you enjoyed torturing your victims, that you were evil and things like that. But now here you are, helping me for the second time and you haven’t even harmed me one bit. I don’t know what to think anymore”

“I promise you that we won’t hurt you or your father” Kurt said honestly.

“Thank you, I guess” Blaine said looking at those beautiful blue-green-grey eyes that seemed to look into his soul.

“How often do you come into the forest?” Kurt asked.

“All the days, I love the freedom that I have here, I feel trapped inside Nolein’s walls”

“Why have I seen you just twice then?”

“Because I usually stay in the border of the forest, I have only gone deep in the woods three times, and the last two I have bumped into you”

“That’s not deep in the forest” Kurt said scrunching his nose “The places where I have met you aren’t far into the forest, the forest is much, much bigger than you think if you believe what you said”

“What? Are you serious?” Blaine asked stunned.

“Yes, I am” Kurt said “If you want, one day I could show you”

“Really?! I would love that!” Blaine said and he was sure that he looked like an overexcited puppy, but he didn’t care “How is it like?”

“You mean further into the forest?” Kurt questioned and when Blaine nodded he continued “Well, I like it more than this part. It’s so beautiful, there are lakes and some animals you wouldn’t even begin to imagine. There are some clearings where you can just lay in the grass and enjoy the warmth of the sun, little animals running near you, the sound of the birds lulling you while you relax. In spring the forest is full of flowers of every color and shape” Kurt said with a dreamy expression on his face.

“It sounds like a fairytale place” Blaine grinned.

“It is, you’ll agree with me whenever you see it with your own eyes”

“I hope you are planning on taking me there too, I want to see it too” Trevor said from the other side of Blålys, looking at them between the legs of the wolf.

“You can come too, but you will need to sleep there if you don’t want to walk back home during the night” Kurt told them.

“Then I can’t go” Blaine’s father said sighing “I can’t leave Pam alone for so much time”

“Who is Pam?” Kurt asked with a frown.

“My mom”

“Oh, okay”

After that they walked the rest of the way back to the village talking about anything and everything until they reached the end of the forest.

“We can’t go further” Kurt said.

“When will I see you again?” Blaine questioned.

“Whenever you feel like it, just go ‘deep’ into the forest and whistle three times” Kurt answered chuckling and making air quotes when he said deep.

“Okay. I hope to see you soon” Blaine told him “Thank you for helping us”

“No worries” Kurt said with a smile “Come on Blålys, give them the wild boar” he said turning to look at the wolf.

“How does he understand you?” Trevor couldn’t help but ask when the wolf opened his mouth and let the rope fall.

“I don’t know, we just have some kind of connection. He always knows what I’m saying and I always know what he wants, even if he can’t speak. It’s complicated and I don’t know how to explain it” Kurt said rubbing his head.

“That’s so cool!” Trevor said awed.

“Are you sure he is the parent here?” Kurt asked Blaine.

“Hey, I can hear you” Trevor said with a scowl, but he was smiling, so the effect was lost.

“He has the mentality of a kid, you’ll get used to it” Blaine laughed. He suddenly realized what he said and looked at Kurt wide eyed “I mean, if you want to meet us again, you don’t need to hang out with me or my father if you don’t want to, we don’t expect you to, I was just saying that-” Blaine started rambling until Kurt stopped him giggling, he actually giggled.

“Don’t worry, I know what you meant and I would love to get used to you and your father. Maybe someday I could meet your mom too” Kurt replied with a smile.

“I- yeah, great, um, that would be great” Blaine said with a faint blush on his cheeks.

“Okay, see you soon then, I’ll be looking for you” Kurt said waving and walking backwards towards Blålys, that had laid down and was now watching them with amusement.

“See you soon” Blaine waved back.

“Bye” Trevor said.

When Kurt and Blålys were out of ear shot Blaine’s father turned to look at his son.

“You like him” He said grinning.

“What? No, of course I don’t!” Blaine said turning red from the blush than now covered his whole face.

“Oh, but you do. I know you, Blaine, and I see how you look at him”

“Have you hit your head? I have only seen him twice! How can I like him?!” Blaine tried to convince his father.

“You still like him, you were all flustered when I was talking to him at the beginning and he didn’t pay attention to you”

“That wasn’t the reason! As I told Kurt, it was because I didn’t know what to think about him”

“Who says you didn’t have more than one reason?” His dad teased him bumping his shoulder as they walked towards the walls of the village, but he changed to a more serious expression when he continued talking “He seems like a good guy. You still need to tell me about the time you first met, but he doesn’t look like the monster everyone says he is, and the wolf isn’t some ruthless beast seeking human blood”

“They are okay, I guess” Blaine replied not making eye contact.

Trevor didn’t continue with the conversation, he just stared at Blaine while they walked back towards their home after leaving the animals they had hunted with the council, a smile on his face. His family had been really close during the years, and Trevor knew his son better than he knew himself, but he was going to let Blaine notice his feelings at his own rhythm.

Once they arrived home and Pam welcomed them, Blaine told them everything about the first encounter with Kurt and then he and his father proceeded to tell her about the events of the day. When they finished Pam just stared at them for a really long time, trying to process all the information she had just been told, until she spoke.

“So the _Burak_ and its master aren’t bad?” Pam asked, still surprised at the turn of events.

“We are not 100% sure, but I would say they aren’t” Trevor said “From what we just heard from Blaine I would dare to say that they are just some kind of protectors of the forest. Probably the ones they attacked told us a bunch of lies to make them seem like monsters because they didn’t want to admit why they attacked them. Now I understand why some of them had been attacked more than once and others had never even seen Kurt or Blålys”

“So what do we do now? Should we tell the rest of the people in the village?” Blaine questioned.

“I don’t think we should” Pam countered with a frown “There are more hunters that haven’t been attacked than hunters that have, but the ones that have been attacked are more than us. It’s a question of numbers, we can’t just go out there and tell everyone that some hunters were hunting for their own pleasure and fun and were torturing animals and that’s the reason they were assaulted. If we did, they would just say we are lying, and as they are more, people would believe them, not us”

“As much as I don’t like it, your mom is right. We would need more people to see for themselves that Kurt and Blålys aren’t monsters to convince the rest of the village that they have nothing to fear”

“Why does everything have to be so complicated?” Blaine muttered pinching the bridge of his nose “I’m going to sleep, goodnight” He said standing up.

“Goodnight, sweetheart”

“Goodnight, baby boy” Trevor mocked.

“Whatever, old man” Blaine answered grinning.

“Hey, I’m just 40, I’m not old” Trevor said crossing his arms over his chest and pouting, even if that made him seem like a child that wasn’t given something he had wanted.

“You are still the oldest of us” Blaine said sticking his tongue as he entered his room.

The next day found Blaine walking ‘deep’ into the forest. It was just after lunch, the sun was high in the sky, there were no clouds and the snow was melting. Soon winter will come to an end and he would be able to wear less clothes. He was uncomfortable with so much layer because he wasn’t free to move as much as he wanted, the clothes restrained him.

When he considered that he was far enough in the forest he whistled three times, as Kurt had told him. In the silence of the forest the sound seemed to echo miles away, birds taking flight in the trees around him.

He didn’t know what to do now, so he sat down in a fallen tree that wasn’t covered in snow and waited. He could hear the sounds of the birds that hadn’t flew away and he could see some squirrels jumping from branch to branch, chasing each other. Soon, everything went silent. He looked around and as he expected, he saw Kurt and Blålys, the first one riding on the second one’s back. He stood up and met them halfway, Kurt jumping gracefully from the giant wolf.

‘If I had jumped I would have probably twisted my ankle’ Blaine thought snorting.

“You came” Kurt said surprised as he approached the shorter boy.

“Of course I did, I told you I would”

“I know you told me, but I wasn’t expecting you to come today”

“I- I can come some other day if you want to” Blaine said, suddenly not sure if this was a good idea.

“No!” Kurt said, probably too quick “I _hoped_ you would came today, but I didn’t know if you would” He said shyly.

“Oh” Blaine chuckled rubbing the back of his head.

There was an awkward silence after that, neither of them knowing what to say to start a conversation, no matter how much they wanted to break the silence. It was Blålys who helped them out, scoffing and drawing their attention, rolling his eyes at the two of them.

“Did- did he just roll his eyes?” Blaine laughed.

“Yes, I don’t know how he can do it, but I’m pretty sure he learn it from me” Kurt laughed too, patting the wolf in the leg, which earned him a lick in the face from said wolf “Ew, Blålys, I told you a million times to stop doing that” He said cleaning his face with the sleeve of his jacket “You are disgusting” He glared at the wolf, what ended with another lick on his face and Blaine bursting out laughing at them “Hey, don’t laugh at me” Kurt complained, but Blaine ignored him and just continued laughing “You are gonna regret that” Kurt said with an evil smirk

Blaine suddenly found that it wasn’t a good idea to be Kurt’s enemy, because he was now soaked from head to toes. It all had started with one snowball thrown at Blaine’s face to stop him from laughing. Of course, Blaine had to throw one back, and just like that ,the two of them had started a snowball fight, Blålys running around like a puppy and rolling in the snow to avoid the crossfire, although it was useless because even laying down he was as tall as a man standing up. Blaine had underestimated Kurt, because now that he noticed, he was the only one that had his clothes wet.

“How is it possible that I haven’t hit you even one time?” Blaine asked sitting down in the snow, catching his breath. He was already soaked, there was no point in finding some dry place to sit down.

“Your aim is shit” Kurt laughed.

“Okay, I won’t accept that, my aim is _not_ shit!” Blaine complained chuckling “I might let you know that I’m actually one of the best ones with the bow in my village” He said proudly.

“What a pity that you can’t use a bow in a snowball fight” Kurt mocked.

“It’s not fair that I’m the only one wet” Blaine pouted.

“Next time don’t lose” Kurt shrugged.

“Is that so?” Blaine said standing up.

“Yep” Kurt said grinning as Blaine came closer.

“Well, then we just have to play to something I can win” Blaine said when they were barely a feet apart.

“And what game would that be?” Kurt asked with a smirk “I don’t like losing”

“It’s called ‘surprise effect’” Blaine whispered in Kurt’s ear and in one swift movement he grabbed Kurt by his jacket, put one leg behind the blue-eyed boy’s ones and pushed him lightly, making Kurt trip. However, he didn’t expect the taller boy to grab him by the arm and making him fall too.

“You bastard, now my back and ass are wet” Kurt laughed.

“That was my plan, I won, you lose” Blaine said from his place on top of Kurt.

“As I recall, you fell too, so I would call it a tie. I never lose” Kurt countered with a knowing smirk.

“But I fell on top of you, not into the snow, so you did lose” Blaine said.

“Then I must change that” Kurt said and before Blaine had time to move, he was being thrown to the snow as Kurt changed positions and got on top of Blaine.

Blaine couldn’t help but admire Kurt now. He was beautiful, no one could deny that, with his soft, pale skin, his chestnut hair, his blue-green-grey eyes. He was also slim, but muscular at the same time, agile, fast and strong.

Meanwhile, Kurt was doing the same. He hadn’t seen a lot of people because he lived where no one dared to go, but he could certainly admire the gorgeous boy he had beneath him. He had beautiful hazel-green eyes and he was certainly strong. Contrary to Kurt, his hands were calloused and his muscles more defined than Kurt’s. He suddenly had the urge to get his fingers in Blaine’s curls, but he stopped himself before he did something stupid.

They spent the rest of the day talking about their lives. Blaine told Kurt about Nolein, how everything worked, the small market where he worked from time to time with his mother, the friends he had there and how his father had trained him when he discovered that Blaine had wanted to go outside the city walls. Kurt told him about his house in the forest, where he used to live with his parents ‘They died a few years ago from a fever’ he had said with tears in his eyes, but he blinked them away and changed the subject, telling Blaine about all the places he would show him.

Soon, the sun started to set, what meant that Blaine had to go back home. They walked slowly, not wanting to say goodbye yet, but they had to when they reached the end of the forest.

“It was nice spending the afternoon with you” Kurt smiled bashfully.

“Yes, it was” Blaine replied with a shy smile “See you soon” He said holding out his hand for Kurt to shake.

“I think that after today we are past handshakes” Kurt said and he engulfed Blaine in a hug. After he got after the initial shock he hugged the other boy back, putting his arms around his middle. He was a bit smaller than Kurt and he had the perfect height to rest his head on the blue-eyed boy’s shoulder.

“See you soon, Blaine, I’ll be waiting for you” Kurt said stepping back and breaking the embrace.

After that day, they met almost every afternoon. Sometimes they laughed and just acted like two teenagers, running around, chasing each other or playing hide and seek. Sometimes they talked and talked and talked about everything that popped into their heads, no matter how ridiculous it sounded. Sometimes they talked about more personal things, although Blaine was always the one that talked about his life because Kurt was more reluctant to do so, but Blaine didn’t care, he knew that Kurt would tell him whenever he was ready. Sometimes Kurt and Blålys have had to stop some hunters that hunted for fun or were torturing the animals they were hunting or both.

_“No way” Kurt laughed from where he was sitting down in the branch of a tree._

_“Don’t laugh at me or I swear I’ll get up there and kick your ass” Blaine threatened even if he was laughing too. The white wolf was laying down and Blaine was resting his back against Blålys’ body._

_“Yeah, I’d like to see you try” Kurt laughed even more, his arms over his stomach that had started to hurt from all the laughter._

_“Hey, I am per-” Blaine was stopped from continuing when he heard laughter in the distance._

_Kurt got down of the branch at lightning speed and looked in the way of the laughter, Blålys standing up too, Blaine almost falling at the movement._

_“What was th-” Blaine said, but Kurt stopped him with a gesture of his hand._

_With just a nod from Kurt to the wolf, they both started walking towards the sound, Blaine hurrying to catch up with them. Once they were near enough, Blaine could see two men he recognized from his village, pinching a deer in different places and making fun of the animal that couldn’t run away because he was too weak._

_“The deer antler will look so good hanging above the chimney of my house” One of the men laughed while he pinched the deer on his leg, the animal moaning in pain._

_“Oh, come on, I want It too” The other man said “I saw the deer first”_

_“Yeah, but it was my arrow that left him limping, so it’s mine now” He said getting down on one knee and cutting the deer’s throat that soon died._

_After that he proceeded to cut the deer’s antler with the help of the other man that was still complaining about wanting it too. Blaine could see that Kurt has his hands balled in fists at his sides and his jaw was tense, eyes full of rage and hatred. Blålys was showing all his teeth and his eyes showed the same emotions than Kurt’s._

_“Wait here” Kurt told Blaine in a whisper and without a single word being exchanged between Kurt and Blålys, the boy moved to his left and the wolf to his right, surrounding the hunters. The only sound that could be heard was the laughter from the man that was going to keep the antler._

_Soon the hunters noticed the giant white wolf and got up, taking steps back as the wolf approached them._

_“Don’t you dare take a step more” Kurt threatened from behind them, making the hunters turn around._

_Soon all hell broke loose when one of the hunters tried to attack Kurt. The boy took the short sword he always wore on his belt and blocked the attack of the hunter’s spear. Meanwhile Blålys run towards the other hunter and bit him in the torso, his mouth almost covering all his body, and threw him towards a tree, the sound of something breaking echoing in the forest, and Blaine knew it wasn’t the tree what broke. He looked towards Kurt again and saw that the other man had blood dripping from a long and deep cut in his chest. Soon the hunter was in the floor._

_“I don’t want to ever see you again, are we clear?!” Kurt shouted at the man, the blade of his sword in the man’s neck, a thin line of blood flowing from the small cut he had made there._

_“Yes, but please, don’t kill me” The man begged._

_“Oh, I won’t kill you now, but if I ever see your face… let’s just say that my friend over there is hungry” Kurt said nodding towards Blålys, that was growling at the man “Now take your friend and make sure we never see each other again” He let go of the man, that hurried to his friend, who was curled in the floor grabbing his right arm that was in an unnatural position, and they both walked away as fast as they could._

Sometimes they just relaxed together and enjoyed the presence of another person. Sometimes they talked about the future, a future they couldn’t imagine without each other anymore. Sometimes his father came along with Blaine to meet Kurt and once even his mother, that instantly took a liking on Kurt.

As winter faded away, spring started to bring its beauty to the forest, the trees were greener, the animals got out of their hidings and the weather became warmer.

“Would you like to come someday to my home?” Kurt suddenly blurted.

They were laying on the grass, hands behind their heads, with their legs barely touching.

“Of course. I would love to” Blaine said smiling, changing positions and turning on hi side, head resting on his hand.

“I want you to meet the rest of the pack, I think they will like you” Kurt confessed “I would like to show you the lake next to my house too, so bring some clothes to change afterwards”

“You want me to swim in the lake?! I get that it’s spring, but it’s still too cold to get into the water!” Blaine complained wide-eyed.

“Oh, come on, live a little, you don’t get to live twice, might as well enjoy every second of your life” Kurt told him, pushing him lightly and making him lose balance and fall backwards to the grass, making a ‘humpf’ sound.

“You mock me, sir” Blaine pouted.

“You’re just too mockable” Kurt grinned.

“I hate you” Blaine muttered glaring at Kurt.

“Oh, come on, you love me” Kurt said rolling his eyes, not giving a second thought to what he had just said until he looked at Blaine, that was gaping at him, but before he could back pedal Blaine talked.

“I- I really do love you” Blaine said with the brightest smile Kurt had ever seen Blaine wear.

“I love you too” Kurt admitted, heart beating fast on his chest.

Since that moment whenever they saw each other they seemed to be pulled towards the other by some strange force of nature they couldn’t understand. They were always close, when they were laying down their bodies were pressed together, when they walked their hands were constantly brushing, when they said hello and goodbye their hugs lasted much more.

Finally, the day when Kurt would show Blaine his home arrived. Blaine was thrilled and he couldn’t be still for more than five seconds, what was driving his dad insane.

“Blaine, calm down, you are going away for two days and one night, it’s not like you are going to war” Trevor said exasperated. He had offered to accompany Blaine to see Kurt and then he would go back home with Pam, but he was starting to regret it “You’re stressing me out”

“I’m sorry, I’m just so excited. What will he show me? How is the rest of the pack going to be? How is his house? Is everything as beautiful as he had told me?” Blaine said pacing around. He had already whistled three times and was now waiting for Kurt to come.

“You’ll see soon enough” Trevor said rolling his eyes, something he had started to do a lot since he met Kurt.

They didn’t have to wait much more because not a few seconds later the whole forest went quiet. Blaine turned around with a smile, but he didn’t expect to see Kurt, beautiful as ever, riding Blålys and a very big black wolf with bright golden eyes next to them. The black wolf was just a bit smaller than Blålys, but he was still huge, _really_ huge.

“It looks like he brought a friend” Trevor said from beside Blaine, an awed smile on his face.

“Hello” Kurt smiled when Blålys stopped in front of them.

“Hello” Blaine’s father said, but Blaine was still staring wide-eyed at the black wolf, making Trevor roll his eyes, _again_ “I apologize for my son’s attitude, just a few seconds ago he was talking non-stop, but now he has apparently gone mute” Trevor said hitting Blaine lightly in the back of his head.

“Um- sorry, yeah, um, hello to you too” Blaine stuttered, finally taking his eyes of the black wolf.

“She is Skygge” Kurt said nodding towards the wolf “She is Blålys mate” Kurt smiled.

“Mate? As in, like, girlfriend?” Trevor asked.

“Yes” Kurt said “I brought her here because I would like Blaine to ride her. We would arrive faster that way”

“Why couldn’t I ride Blålys with you?” Blaine asked gulping at the prospect of mounting Skygge, alone.

“Because I want you to get used to more wolves in the pack. Until now you have only met Blålys, but if you mount her at least you can get more comfortable for when you see the whole pack. They can be intimidating, but they are softies if you don’t annoy them. Besides, Skygge is the most responsible and calm one” Kurt reasoned.

“Okay” Blaine said, but Kurt could see that he was nervous and probably scared.

“Hey, let’s do something, you’ll ride her, but I will mount her too” Kurt said getting down from Blålys “Would that help?”

“Yes, it would” Blaine said breathing a sigh of relief, because he knew Kurt would never let anything happen to him.

“Well, I think it’s time for me to head back to Nolein, see you tomorrow, Blaine” Trevor said hugging Blaine and kissing him at the top of his head “I love you” He whispered.

“I love you too” Blaine whispered back, breaking the embrace and smiling at his dad.

“Take care of my son, would you?” Trevor told Kurt, although he knew he had nothing to worry about.

“I’ll protect him with my life, sir” Kurt said bowing and making Blaine’s father laugh.

“Yeah, I know, bye” Trevor said and he started to walk back home.

“Well, first let’s get you on her back” Kurt said clapping his hands once Trevor was out of sight. Skygge had already laid down and Kurt explained how Blaine was supposed to mount her “Okay, grab the fur on his back with both of your hands and put your right foot in her leg, yes, just like that, now, whenever I tell you, jump and helping yourself with your hands and your right leg get over her back” Kurt instructed “Now, jump”

It was more difficult than it seemed and Blaine had to try three times because the black wolf was too big and he couldn’t get enough impulse in his jump, but with a bit of help of Kurt he finally did it.

“See? She hasn’t even moved” Kurt said rubbing Skygge behind her ear, and it was true, Blaine noticed. She hadn’t moved even when Blaine had been changing positions to try to get on her back “Now move a bit in the direction of her head to let me mount just behind you” Kurt said and Blaine did what he was told.

Once they were positioned, Blaine’s back pressed against Kurt’s chest, Kurt told him how to tell Skygge where to go.

“It’s really simple, first, grab her fur because once she starts running if you aren’t grabbing something you are going to fall, second, for her to stand up, just try to tell her. She understands me, I want to see if she understands you too”

“Skygge, get up” Blaine said and the black wolf looked at him, but she didn’t get up, she just looked at Kurt then, as if asking if she should listen to him.

“He is a friend, you can do what he tells you” Kurt said rubbing her fur and just like that she stood up.

“How do you know what she is thinking?” Blaine asked.

“I told you before, I don’t know, I just have some kind of connection with the whole pack” Kurt shrugged “But at least I know they will be able to understand you too, although I will have to tell you what they want”

“So this will go one way”

“Yeah, probably” Kurt chuckled “But don’t worry, with time you’ll learn to understand them, I think”

“How much time did it take you?”

“I have known the pack my whole life, I pretty much grew with them, so I’m not sure I can answer that question, I’m sorry” Kurt said apologetically.

“I guess I’ll have to figure it out by myself” Blaine said turning his head to look at Kurt and pouting.

“Come on, let’s go or we’ll never get there” Kurt chuckled.

“Okay, okay” Blaine laughed and grabbed the black fur of the wolf as Kurt had told him. Kurt put his arms around Blaine’s middle and rested his chin in Blaine’s shoulder hugging him from behind. Blaine thanked a god he didn’t believe in that Kurt couldn’t see him blush from his position behind him, because he was sure that he was blushing, a lot “Let’s go” He told Skygge and the wolf started running, Blålys right next to them.

For Blaine this felt incredible, the wind hitting his face as they moved through the forest, Kurt hugging him tight to keep his balance, everything was perfect.

“This is amazing!” Blaine shouted.

“I know, right?!” Kurt shouted too “I’ll never get tired of it, no matter how many times I do it”

This was what Blaine had been looking since he was a kid, this kind of freedom, to have adrenaline flowing through his veins, seeing the forest as they raced through it, for Blaine this was how heaven would look like.

The wolfs were fast, but Kurt was right, the forest might be much bigger than he thought, because it took them half an hour until they reached Kurt’s house. It was a beautiful wood cabin in the middle of a little clearing, right next to a lake with bright blue water. Some rabbits were running around and turned when they saw the huge wolfs, but they didn’t run away as Blaine had expected them to, they just continued with their lives as if nothing unusual had happened, but Blaine guessed that the animals in the surroundings of the lake would be used to the pack by now.

They got down of Skygge and Blaine turned towards Kurt, that had a dazzling smile on his face, and how could Blaine not smile too?

“Welcome to my home!” Kurt said excited “What do you think?”

“It’s beautiful, Kurt. I have never seen something like this, thank you so much for showing it to me” Blaine smiled sweetly.

“Of course I had to show you, you’re my best friend” Kurt admitted.

“You’re my best friend too” Blaine told him, making Kurt’s smile get even bigger and he threw himself at Blaine’s arms.

“I’m so glad you’re here” Kurt said and he stepped back after a few seconds “Let me show you everything” He said and he grabbed Blaine’s hand, dragging him towards the cabin.

“This cabin has been in my family for many generations” Kurt told him when they were inside, lightly touching one of the walls with the hand that wasn’t taking Blaine’s “This is the place where my parents died too” Kurt said with a sad smile on his face. He guided them through the house to what Blaine guessed was the living room “I think is time for you to know all there is to know about me, before I show you this place” He said as they both sat down in the floor in front of each other, knees touching.

“Just tell me whatever you feel comfortable with” Blaine said taking Kurt’s hands in his.

“With you, I’m comfortable to tell you everything, but thank you” Kurt smiled at him “I grew up in this cabin, like my dad did, and my grandad before him. My dad met my mom in one of his trips to one city in the other side of the forest, it’s a big city with a market full of incredible things I have never found anywhere else. My mom was selling some handmade vessels and cookware. They both said it was love at first sight, and if you had met them, you would see that it was true. I don’t think there has ever been someone as in love as they were, they complimented each other in so many ways. My parents told me that it all started with that spoon” Kurt said signaling to a wooden spoon that was hanging above the chimney “It was the first thing my dad bought her, but he wanted to see her again, so he went to the city time and time again. They started dating, and soon they became husband and wife, but my father, Burt, lived in this house and my mom, Elizabeth, lived in the city, so one of them had to move. At the end, my mom fell in love with this place, so she decided that she wanted to live here, something her parents didn’t like, and they ended up disowning her and telling her to never come back. She cried when that happened, but my dad was always there for her and the two of them learned to coexist with each other. However, one night they were visited by some strange guests. They found them in the clearing around the house, playing around with each other. That’s how my parents and the pack met” Kurt smiled “When they got out and saw the giant wolves the first thought they had was that they were going to die, after all, seeing wolves bigger than you for the first time might be pretty scary. But they didn’t attack them, they were just curious and soon my parents and the wolves became sort of ‘friends’. The pack took one cave in the mountain behind the cabin and made it their home, where they have been living since that day. Around three years after that, my mom gave birth to me in this house. They always said that I had the best things of both of them, but they also complained that I took their stubbornness and their energy. They kind of introduced me to the pack, that had also two new pups, Blålys and Skygge, and we became inseparable. We were always playing around and we drove our parents insane, both wolves and humans” Kurt laughed at the memories of his childhood “As I told you, I grew up with them, the pack is my family too and I love them as I would love my human family, if I had one. My parents, they- they kept going to the city from time to time, to buy things they needed, and that- that was the reason they died. One day, in one of those visits, they got infected of a virus that the people in the city had been catching. They died here at home, in their room, hugging each other, together until the end” Kurt said with silent tears rolling down his eyes. Blaine stood up and sat down next to Kurt to pull him into his arms, kissing the top of the taller boy’s head.

“Hey, it’s okay, you don’t need to continue if you don’t want to” Blaine whispered when Kurt’s started to shake his body.

“No, I- I want to, I just need some time” Kurt said as he hugged Blaine back, trying to calm himself.

“Take all the time you want, I’m here, I’m not going anywhere” Blaine told him as he rubbed Kurt’s back.

Slowly, Kurt started to calm down while Blaine kept hugging him “Thank you” Kurt whispered.

“Don’t thank me, I’m here for anything you need me, Kurt” Blaine said as Kurt moved away from Blaine’s arms, but they kept their hands joined.

“It’s just hard to talk about it, and I never had anyone apart from them” Kurt said nodding in the direction of the open door, where you could see Blålys and Skygge playing with each other.

“You have me now, but not just me, I know my father and my mom would also help you in any way they can, you make it damn difficult for anyone not to like you” Blaine said bumping shoulders with Kurt, trying to lighten his mood, and he seemed to succeed because Kurt chuckled at him.

“Thank you” Kurt said again, because he had to make sure Blaine knew how grateful he was not just because of what he was doing right now, but because he had welcomed Kurt into his life despite everything the people in Nolein might say about him, what brought him to something he wanted to tell Blaine, the last part between his parent’s death and the present “My parents died 7 years ago, when I was 12”

“I’m so sorry” Blaine said giving Kurt’s hands a squeeze. There was a sound outside, but it was just from Blålys trying to get his mate from top of him. And to think that once Blaine thought about the _Burak_ and its master as some evil monsters when they found out about their existence 7 years ago. 7 years ago. Suddenly something clicked in Blaine’s brain “Kurt, when was the first time you attacked the hunters of my village?” He asked and Kurt smiled sadly.

“The same day my parents died” He whispered “I was so angry and sad that I didn’t want to lose anyone more. Recently I had found a dead wild boar, but his fangs had been cut. I didn’t want to see more useless deaths, so I took all my negative feelings and put them on a cause, on something I could do to make myself feel better. That’s when I promised myself that I wouldn’t let anyone hurt the animals in this forest unless it was for something necessary like feeding themselves or their families. I wouldn’t tolerate more unfair deaths to happen as long I lived here. You know the rest of the story, nothing interesting happened between that first attack and the day I met you”

“You’ve been living here, alone, all this years?” Blaine asked wide-eyed.

“Yes, but the pack made me company, I was never really alone” Kurt shrugged, but Blaine knew better. He knew that Kurt might have wanted nothing more than to have another human being to talk to. Those seven years might have been a living hell for Kurt, and yet here he was, still protecting everyone in this forest and still able to smile. For Blaine, Kurt was the strongest person to ever walk on earth. He was sure that if the roles were reversed, he would have gone insane or would have lost hope in humanity.

“You are amazing” Blaine suddenly blurted out.

“I’m not, but thank you” Kurt said with a shy smile and a light blush on his cheeks.

“Yes you are, you are so incredible” Blaine said cupping Kurt’s face, thumb lightly stroking his cheek “I wish you could see yourself with my eyes, because I have never met anyone like you and I thank my lucky stars that I met you that winter day, because you changed my life for the better. I’m proud of you and of everything you are, even after all you’ve been through. I will never be able to thank you enough for befriending me. I love you, Kurt” Blaine said in a voice barely over a whisper, but Kurt heard him perfectly.

“I love you too, Blaine” Kurt said putting his own hand on top of the hand Blaine had on his face.

“No, I don’t mean it like that, well, yes, I mean it like that” Blaine chuckled nervously “but what I mean is that, not only I love you, but _I’m in love_ with you” He said staring at Kurt’s beautiful, piercing blue eyes with a hopeful expression.

“Blaine, I- I’m in love with you too” Kurt said with a grin so big that Blaine thought he might hurt himself, but he knew his grin matched Kurt’s.

“You are?”

“Yes, I am. You are?” Kurt said as he put his free hand on Blaine’s cheek, looking lovingly at him.

“Yes, I am”

Slowly, ever so slowly, they leaned against each other until their lips touched. It was so delicate, so soft that some wouldn’t even consider it a kiss, but it managed to send shivers through both of their bodies. It lasted just a few seconds, both boys moving away to look at each other’s eyes, looking for something like regret, but when they found none, they leaned again, this time surer. While the first one was just light and short, this one was sweet and long. They wanted to show the other how they felt through that kiss as they kept moving their lips against each other. As the kissed progressed, they learned how to move without their noses getting in the way, they learned what they both liked. When they pulled apart they had both smiles plastered on their faces while they looked at each other as if it were the first time.

“I love you” Kurt whispered brushing one curl from Blaine’s forehead, letting his hand down until he was cupping Blaine’s face again, the shorter boy leaning at the touch.

“I love you too” Blaine said and he leaned in for another kiss. He had discovered that he liked kissing Kurt, a lot. It was a whole new sensation he would never get tired of.

They kept kissing until their lips were red and swollen, and then they kissed some more. When they decided that kissing on the floor wasn’t the best option, Kurt showed Blaine his room, but Blaine had better ideas than to admire the furniture, so instead he grabbed Kurt’s hand and pulled the taller boy towards him, circling his arms around Kurt’s middle, Kurt putting his own arms over Blaine’s shoulders and nuzzling their noses.

“I don’t know how I survived all this time without this” Kurt said, breath ghosting over Blaine’s lips and making him shiver.

“I don’t know either, but I know that I want to keep kissing you for as long as I can” Blaine said.

“Then your wish is my command” Kurt said and kissed Blaine, walking them towards the bed. When Blaine felt it touch the back of his legs he laid down on it, letting Kurt crawl on top of him, neither of them willing to break the kiss. This time Kurt touched Blaine’s lower lip with his tongue, asking for entrance, something the curly-haired boy granted him without a second though, and ‘oh my god’ Blaine thought ‘this is even better’ he told himself as their tongues danced together, sending waves of pleasure through both of them.

“I was supposed to show you the cave and the surroundings” Kurt muttered when they pulled apart to breathe.

“You can show me later, we have plenty of time” Blaine said feeling a little bit dizzy, too many emotions in his head at the same time.

“Yeah, we have” Kurt said as he rolled down to Blaine’s side, the shorter boy whining at the loss of contact, making Kurt laugh “I’m not going anywhere, don’t worry, but we should get ourselves more into the middle of the bed, you are going to fall soon” He chuckled, and indeed Blaine his top half of his body in the bed while his bottom half was outside it, so they positioned themselves in a way they were comfortable, both laying on their sides, looking at each other and kissing whenever they felt like it.

That’s how they spent most of their afternoon, but Kurt wanted to show Blaine a lot of things, so he dragged a pouting Blaine outside while there was still some natural light.

“Let’s at least see the sunset together in the lake, I swear you won’t regret it” Kurt had told Blaine, and how could he deny something to Kurt when he was looking at him with those damn beautiful eyes?

True to Kurt’s words, he wouldn’t regret this. They had both sat down on the lake’s dock, Kurt between Blaine’s legs, their feet inside the water. As the sun lowered on the horizon a pink-purple-orange shade covered the sky while all was being reflected on the calm waters of the lake.

The first word that came into Blaine’s mind was magical. He wished this wasn’t a dream, because if it was, he wasn’t sure if he would want to wake up ever again.

“Ouch” Blaine muttered when he pinched his arm ‘So this isn’t a dream’ Blaine thought with a smile.

“Did you just pinch yourself?” Kurt giggled.

“I- no?” Blaine said with an innocent smile.

“You totally did” Kurt laughed throwing his head back.

“You wound me! How dare you say I would do such thing?” Blaine gasped in mock offense, putting one hand over his heart, but Kurt couldn’t answer, he was laughing too much, what made him lose balance and fall to the water with a shriek. Now it was Blaine’s turn to burst out laughing.

“Don’t laugh!” Kurt said laughing himself.

“That’s for making fun of me, you deserve it” Blaine said sticking out his tongue.

“Is that so?” Kurt asked with an evil smirk.

“Yes” Blaine said. Kurt got to the dock and rested his arms there.

“You’re an asshole” Kurt glared.

“An asshole you love” Blaine said knowingly.

“True” Kurt smiled and he took Blaine by his jacket and pulled him into a kiss, Blaine instantly kissing back “But no one makes fun of me, Blaine, not even you” Just like that, he pushed Blaine into the water with him, Blaine screaming just before falling.

“Omg, the water is freaking cold!” Blaine said when he got out of the water, both him and Kurt standing on the dock. Blaine had his arms crossed in front of his chest, rubbing his biceps, teeth chattering.

“I know, but with time you get used to it” Kurt chuckled “Come here” He said opening his arms. Once Blaine stepped closer, Kurt held the freezing boy and kissed his temple. He kept rubbing the shorter boy’s back and arms to warm him up, and Blaine loved how cared for and loved he felt in Kurt’s arms, a content sigh leaving his mouth as he rested his head right under Kurt’s chin. With Kurt, he felt at home, safe, as if the rest of the world didn’t matter. It had been like this since their friendship had started, but when they admitted their feelings for each other those feelings intensified.

“I love you” Blaine whispered with his eyes closed.

“I love you too” Kurt whispered back kissing the other boy’s curls. When Blaine seemed to be warm enough, Kurt led him by the hand to the living room and lit the chimney, taking a blanket to put over them both. As they sat down in front of the fire they stayed in a comfortable silence, neither of them wanting to disturb this peaceful moment they were in, with their bodies pressed together, Blaine’s head resting on Kurt’s shoulder and Kurt’s head resting over Blaine’s.

Soon, though, they had to move to the kitchen when Blaine’s stomach had growled, and not a delicate growl, no, a growl that would make Blålys run away terrified. Blaine had blushed at this, but to Kurt he looked adorable, so he did the only thing he could think of, he gave a brief kiss to Blaine’s lips.

Blaine looked dazed how Kurt moved in the kitchen, chopping vegetables, peeling potatoes, cutting the meat. Everything was done with such a grace that Blaine was entrance at the movements of the blue-eyed boy.

“Where did you get the carrots?” Blaine asked when he saw Kurt with one in the table.

“I have a garden with all kinds of vegetables, some fruit trees too” Kurt said “I would have shown the garden to you, but, as you know, we kind of got distracted” Kurt snickered.

“And I don’t regret it one bit” Blaine smirked.

“Oh, don’t get me wrong, I don’t regret it either” Kurt said looking at Blaine over his shoulder “But maybe you will regret it tomorrow. What do you think the rest of the pack will think about you keeping me away from them?” Kurt grinned wickedly.

“I- Please, tell me they are not going to eat me” Blaine said wide-eyed “I’m too young to die”

“Don’t worry, I won’t let them do anything to you” Kurt winked at him.

“My knight in shining armor” Blaine laughed.

They ate dinner while Kurt went on and on about how amazing it was to live here and be free to do whatever he wanted, and Blaine loved how Kurt’s eyes, Kurt’s gorgeous blue-green-gray eyes , lighted up talking about all this, two small dimples forming on his cheeks when he gave Blaine a toothy smile. Those moments were rare because Kurt was self-conscious about his smile, but Blaine didn’t understand why someone would be with such a breath-taking smile.

When they finished with dinner, they went to Kurt’s room, not even thinking about sleeping separately and changed into their pajamas. As they laid in Kurt’s bed, Kurt on his back, with Blaine resting half on top of him, their legs tangled and Blaine’s head on Kurt’s chest, Blaine had never remembered being happier than today. He replayed the day in his head another time, cherishing the memories he had, and as he breathed Kurt’s scent, he drifted to sleep.

“Good morning sleepyhead” Kurt said softly when Blaine had started to blink awake.

“Good morning” Blaine said with a content smile on his face, resting his chin on Kurt’s chest to look at him “I don’t remember ever sleeping so well” He mentioned dreamily.

“You had a good pillow” Kurt said stroking Blaine’s curls.

“No, not a good pillow, the best” Blaine admitted.

“I love you” Kurt told him.

“I love you too” Blaine smiled.

After eating breakfast Kurt finally led Blaine to the cave in the mountain where the pack lived. It wasn’t far from the wood cabin, so they arrived there in barely ten minutes. The cave was big and you couldn’t see the end of it.

“Wait here, I’ll go inside” Kurt said and before Blaine had time to say anything, Kurt walked into the cave, leaving Blaine alone on the outside. He couldn’t hear any sound from the inside, so he chose to sit down on a rock at the right of the entrance of the cave and wait for Kurt, until a low growl made him turn towards the sound, in the opposite direction of the cave. He saw a light brown wolf with bright yellow eyes baring his teeth at him. He got up at lightning speed and lifted his arms up, trying to show the wolf that he wasn’t a threat. The wolf was around the same height as Kurt would be, so Blaine guessed he was still young and hadn’t grown up yet.

“I- I’m a friend of Kurt, he- he brought me here” Blaine said as the wolf approached him, hoping he would understand him like Skygge did just yesterday. It seemed to work, because he stopped growling and closed his mouth, but the wolf was still glaring at Blaine, and really, did all the wolfs copy Kurt’s facial expressions? Because he swore that glare belonged to Kurt “Kurt, he- he is my- my friend? Boyfriend? I don’t know, I- I just know that we love each other and he wanted me to meet the pack, so please, don’t eat me alive” He told the wolf, and he was sure that if someone saw him they would think he was crazy talking to a wolf, well, a giant wolf, but he knew better, because the wolf’s expression turned open and friendly at Blaine’s words, the boy sighing in relief.

“Oh, I saw you already made a friend” Kurt said when he got out of the cave, the wolfs that were inside following him, and Blaine had to remind himself to breathe, because the sight was terrifying and awesome at the same time. They were fifteen wolves in total, all of them towering over Blaine and Kurt, different expressions on their faces, but at least none of them was growling at him, yet.

“A friend?” Blaine said “I thought he was going to kill me when he came growling at me?”

“Come on, Blaine, he’s just a baby, he’s barely over 1 year old” He said going to pet the wolf’s head as he started waving his tail.

“Kurt, I don’t know if you have noticed, but he is as tall as you and if he wanted he would be able to swallow me in just one bite” Blaine said gesturing to himself.

“He wouldn’t have attacked you, neither of them, I told them you were coming” Kurt said.

“He still scared the shit out of me” Blaine pouted as Kurt walked to him and grabbed his hand.

“I told you I wouldn’t let them hurt you” Kurt said kissing the pout away.

“Thank you” Blaine said giving a peck to Kurt’s lips.

“Well, introduction time” Kurt said turning to look at the wolves “Everyone, this is Blaine Anderson, my boyfriend” He said without hesitation in his voice, what made Blaine’s heart skip a beat, or two. Boyfriend. He couldn’t wait to tell his parents “Blaine, this is the pack, I’ll be telling you their names one by one later”

When the introductions were done, and Blaine was sure he will need Kurt to remind him their names more than once, Kurt showed him around, with Blålys, Skygge and two more wolves of the pack included. He saw another clearing, but this one was full of flowers and they run around chasing each other and the wolves, laughing until they were breathless. Kurt showed him a little waterfall that fell into a small lake surrounded by trees and vegetation, but he didn’t dare swim in the cold waters, so Kurt didn’t either and they went to another place. They returned home at lunch time and ate while they talked about everything they saw.

After finishing eating their food, Kurt showed him what looked like a small playground next to the house, but it was all made of wood and it looked like another part of the forest.

“My dad built this for me when I was five years old” Kurt said sitting at the bottom of a slide, Blaine sitting on what seemed like a bench “He asked for help to a friend he had in the city and they built this. I remember that when I first saw it I run towards this slide and almost fell backwards, don’t ask me how, because I don’t know how I managed to turn around” He laughed, wiping a single tear that had fallen from his eye at the memory.

“I know that wherever your parents are now, they are proud of you and they love you just as much as they did before” Blaine said getting down on one knee in front of Kurt, taking his hand and giving it a squeeze.

“I hope” Kurt said with a trembling smile.

“I said I _know_ , Kurt, because it’s just not possible not to love you and be proud of you” Blaine said brushing his thumb over Kurt’s knuckles “I _am_ proud of you and I _love_ you, and I will never stop”

“I love you and I’m proud of you too, you know that, right?” Kurt said serious

“Yes, I do, _boyfriend_ ” Blaine smiled.

“That sounds so strange, but a good strange, you know? _Boyfriend._ I never thought I would get to call someone that or get called that”

“Luckily for both of us, we found each other”

“I’m pretty sure I wasted all my luck on that, but I don’t even care as long as I have you” Kurt said kissing Blaine’s nose.

“You can have me forever, I promise” Blaine said, gently kissing Kurt on the lips.

“Forever sounds perfect” Kurt said, just a few inches away from Blaine’s lips “I promise that you can have me forever too”

However, everything has a beginning and an end, and before they knew, it was time for Blaine to go back home. They went to search for Blålys and Skygge and this time, each of them rode one, although Blaine still needed some help to mount the black wolf. Soon, they arrived the border of the forest, just as the sun was starting to set and they got down of the wolves.

“I don’t want this day to end, I don’t want to go back to Nolein after this two days I spent with you” Blaine sighed looking at his shoes.

Kurt grabbed Blaine’s chin and lightly forced the shorter boy to look at him “The day has to end, but we have the rest of forever, remember?” Kurt said with a loving smile on his face.

“Of course I remember, I told you less than an hour ago” Blaine said rolling his eyes, so maybe Kurt might be rubbing off on him too.

“Oh, shut up, I was trying to be sweet and have a lovely moment with you” Kurt said punching Blaine on the shoulder.

“Help someone help me, my boyfriend is abusing me” Blaine shouted, and when Kurt laughed at him he couldn’t help but laugh too.

“Your boyfriend is about to kick your ass if you don’t stop being stupid” He chuckled.

Blaine chuckled too, but when he looked at Kurt’s eyes he said honestly “I’m going to miss you”

“I’m going to miss you too” Kurt said putting his arms over Blaine’s shoulders, Blaine taking the hint and putting his own around Kurt’s torso.

“Have I told you that I love you?” Blaine asked kissing Kurt on the nose.

“Yes, but I wouldn’t care if you told me again”

“I love you” Blaine said kissing Kurt’s right cheek

“And again”

“I love you” He said kissing his left cheek.

“And again”

“I love you” He said kissing Kurt’s lips. Kurt grabbed Blaine’s curls and pressed them closer together, kissing Blaine passionately and asking entrance to the shorter boy’s mouth. They kissed and kissed, memorizing each other until they had to get some air.

“I love you” Kurt said leaning his forehead against Blaine’s.

“I love you too” Blaine replied.

“Go now before I change my mind and decide to kidnap you” Kurt said stepping away from Blaine’s arms.

“I don’t see why that would be a bad idea” Blaine commented, but he took a step back.

“See you tomorrow” Kurt said waving.

“See you tomorrow” Blaine said, and he turned around to walk back to Nolein, but he knew that his heart had stayed with Kurt.

“Mom, dad, I’m back!” Blaine said closing the door behind him.

“Oh, sweety, how are you? Did you have fun?” His mother said walking towards him from the living room.

“I’m fine, incredible, really. I had the best time of my life with Kurt” He said grinning dopily like an idiot.

“There is more, isn’t it? I can see it in your eyes” She said.

“I might have a boyfriend now” He said sifting his weight from feet to feet and looking at the floor, but with a smile still on his face, biting his bottom lip.

“Are you serious?!” Pam exclaimed excited, clapping her hands in front of her.

“Yes”

“It’s about time!” She squealed taking her son in her arms.

“What do you mean?” Blaine asked when they broke the embrace.

“I mean that if you hadn’t gotten together I would have forced you myself to admit your feelings for him” Pam said with a raised eyebrow.

“You knew about my feelings for Kurt?!” He questioned surprised.

“Honey, it was difficult not to know when all you talk about is Kurt, and if that wasn’t enough you always have this dreamy expression and make heart eyes every time his name pops up in the conversation”

“Was I that obvious?” He said with an awkward chuckle, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Yes, Blaine, yes you were, and if you were like that with Kurt I wonder how he didn’t notice before”

“I don’t have an answer to that, I just know that I love him” Blaine admitted blushing.

“Love, already? After one day?”

“He’s been my best friend since I met him, I already loved him before, I’ve been loving him for a really long time” He said.

“Oh, teenagers, how much I envy you” Pam chuckled.

“Shut up, you and dad couldn’t be more in love even if you tried” Blaine laughed.

“True, but don’t tell him that” Pam winked at Blaine.

“You’re unbelievable” Blaine snorted.

Soon his father came back home and Blaine told him the news about his relationship status with Kurt, and obviously Trevor already knew about his feeling for the taller boy too.

_“I told you the first day we saw him that you liked him, it was pretty obvious” He had said nudging Blaine’s shoulder._

Blaine was in cloud nine when he went to the woods the next day, he couldn’t wait to see Kurt again. He whistled three times, and as always, soon the forest went silent. It wouldn’t stop to amaze him the effect that the mere presence of Kurt and Blålys had in their surroundings.

He noticed that Skygge was walking beside Blålys and Blaine look confused at Kurt when he got down of the giant white wolf.

“Were we going back to your cabin today? Because I haven’t told my parents anything, but if you want I can go back there real quick and tell them not to wait for me this afternoon” Blaine said pointing in the direction of his village.

“No, she just wanted to come and see you again” Kurt smiled turning to Skygge and motioning her to come closer “She has never seen another person apart from me and my family and you made quite the impression to her”

“Oh” Blaine said bashfully, petting her on the leg when she was within reach “I like her”

“She likes you too” Kurt said “But right now I want to kiss my boyfriend”

“I think your boyfriend wants to kiss you too” Blaine said with a smirk, walking to Kurt and cupping his face, kissing him passionately.

“I missed you” Kurt said when they pulled apart.

“I missed you too” Blaine replied brushing a hair from Kurt’s forehead.

Not much changed between them, it wasn’t anything drastic. They still played around like they did before, they still talked and talked about everything that was on their minds, they still laid down on the grass whenever they were tired, they still made plans about the future. The only difference was that now they didn’t have to hide their feelings for each other anymore, constantly touching, even if it was just holding hands, and kissing each other.

Blaine went more than once to the cabin with Kurt, one time even spending a whole week there. Blaine couldn’t be happier than he was right now. As their relationship progressed, also did their sexual life, going from heavy make out sessions, to experimenting with hands, mouths and finally intercourse.

Their first time had been everything they had imagined and more, their bond growing stronger at the intimacy of the act. It was sweet and loving, a way of showing the other how much they loved them, there was no rush to climax, just to be connected with each other in the deepest way possible. Afterwards, once they had cleaned themselves, they had laid on bed, Kurt spooning Blaine from behind, both completely naked under the covers of Kurt’s bed.

_“Did I hurt you?” Kurt whispered at the back of Blaine’s neck._

_“No, at first, it was strange, a bit painful too, but in a good way, you know, I liked it” Blaine said turning to look at Kurt._

_“How are you feeling now?” Kurt asked taking Blaine’s hand and kissing his knuckles._

_“I’m a bit sore, but apart from that, I have never been happier” He replied with a loving smile on his face, and Kurt could see a sparkle in Blaine’s eyes that wasn’t there before._

_“I love you” Kurt whispered lightly kissing Blaine, resting their foreheads together afterwards._

_“I love you too, and I’ll love you forever” Blaine said, looking at Kurt’s piercing eyes._

Spring became summer and the temperatures rose, what made a perfect excuse to swim in the lake next to Kurt’s cabin, where they were right now.

“Thank god it’s not cold anymore” Blaine sighed as he floated on the water.

“Oh, come on, it wasn’t _that_ cold before” Kurt snorted, throwing water at Blaine’s face.

“Says you, who has been swimming on this lake before you were able to walk” Blaine said putting his feet on the ground and throwing water back at Kurt.

“You are such a drama queen” Kurt laughed.

“Only if you are my king” Blaine replied battling his eyelashes.

“And a sap, you are a sap drama queen” Kurt said kissing Blaine on the nose, putting his arms around Blaine’s middle.

“And yet you still love me” Blaine said knowingly, brushing their noses together.

“Yes I do, you are _my_ sap drama queen, and I wouldn’t have it any other way” Kurt said kissing Blaine on the lips, but they were interrupted when a huge wave hit them, both gasping in surprise. When they turned they saw Blålys playing around with two more wolves of the pack right next to them.

“Assholes, be more careful the next time!” Kurt laughed.

“I think we should show them who is in charge here, don’t you think?” Blaine said with an evil smirk that Kurt instantly matched.

“I like the way you think” He said, and soon they were all throwing water at each other, although there wasn’t much Blaine and Kurt could do against giant wolves.

“We will have our revenge!” Blaine shouted when they got out of the water, the wolves still playing in the lake. It made Kurt’s heart skip a beat how well Blaine had adjusted to be around the pack, getting along perfectly with all of them.

Two years passed, and despite some fights they had had, they still loved the other more than anything else. From time to time, Pam and Trevor had gone with Blaine to Kurt’s cabin and they would enjoy this little moments when they felt like a complete family. As well as Blaine got along with the pack, Kurt loved Blaine’s parents, and the feeling was mutual. Blaine turned 20 and Kurt 21 and everything was perfect, and as they were lying on Kurt’s bed, the taller boy asked Blaine a question that had been on his mind for quite some time now.

“Blaine?”

Blaine made a sound to let Kurt know that he was listening, but he didn’t move his head from the blue-eyed boy’s chest.

“Would- um, would you like to move here with me?” Kurt said twirling one of Blaine’s curls on his fingers, and Blaine now moved to look at him.

“Are- are you serious? Move, in, like, living here, with you, for the rest of forever?” Blaine asked with a smile that threatened to break his face in two.

“Yes, I’m serious, and yes, as in living here with me for the rest of forever” Kurt smiled.

“YES! OMG, YES! OF COURSE I WOULD LIKE TO, NO, I DON’T LIKE THE IDEA, I _LOVE_ THE IDEA” He shouted as he started kissing Kurt all over his face “I love you so freaking much, Kurt Elizabeth Hummel” Blaine said finally kissing Kurt on the lips.

“I love you too, Blaine Devon Anderson” Kurt said with a grin.

“Kurt?” Blaine asked, looking at him as if he hung the stars and the moon.

“Yes?”

“Marry me” Blaine said, and how could Kurt say no to him?

“Yes”

They made love that night, with gentle movements and sweet kisses, sealing their love and promising each other the rest of their lives together, the rest of their forevers.

The next day was full of tears, as Blaine decided to tell his parents the decision he had made. They were happy for him, but it was always hard to say goodbye to a son, someone whom they’d seen grow into the man he was. Kurt saw the exchange and without thinking twice he intervened before more happy/sad tears fell.

“Why don’t you come to live near our home too?” Kurt blurted out.

“What?” The three of them said at the same time, turning to look at him.

“I- we could build you a cabin near ours, far away enough to have privacy, but close enough to be able to visit each other whenever we want to” Kurt proposed, and he found himself engulfed in the arms of Trevor.

“Thank you so much, I’m glad that you found each other” Blaine’s father said “But we can’t accept the offer” He said taking a step back, but keeping his hands on Kurt’s shoulders “Our little kid is an adult now, we can’t force ourselves in your lives”

“It wouldn’t be forcing yourselves if we offer” Kurt said “I know what is like to miss someone, and I’m not saying that we would be seeing each other every moment of every day, but if some day you wanted to see us it would be easier this way”

“Dad, he is right” Blaine told him standing beside his fiancé “I would love to have you close”

“Are you sure, honey?” Pam asked.

“Yes, mom, I’m sure” Blaine said smiling at her.

“Then we would love to live in a cabin near yours” His father told him, putting an arm around his wife’s shoulders.

They made an arrangement to meet tomorrow afternoon to make some preparations and visit the city on the opposite of the forest. They would go there and search for someone to help them build their home to make it done faster, even if Trevor would have been able to teach them, as he had some knowledge on the subject thanks to his father, that had worked all his life as a builder and a carpenter.

The arrangements were made, and slowly, but steadily, the cabin was being constructed. Kurt had offered their spare room that belonged to Kurt’s parent’s for them to sleep while the cabin was being built, but Blaine’s parents had refused, instead deciding to meet each day at sunrise at the border of the forest. It was going to take more time to have their new house finished, but they wanted to have a bit more time to say goodbye to their old home.

They had decided to build it on the other side of the lake, a place the four of them liked, and in around a month of hard work, the cabin was finished and ready for Blaine’s parents to move in. They were going to miss the village, but they loved Blaine and Kurt more than they loved anyone else, so at the end it hadn’t been a difficult decision to make. Moreover, the pack and Blaine’s parents seemed to get along perfectly. Trevor, as expected, turned into a little kid when he was around the wolves, but what surprised them the most was Pam’s reaction. At first, Kurt and Blaine were worried that she would take some time to get used to having giant wolves running around her house, but apparently they didn’t need to worry, because the wolves loved her and she treated them as if they were their own sons.

They were eating dinner at Blaine’s parents cabin, a few weeks after that, when the wedding was first brought up by Trevor “So, when have you planned to get married?”

“We haven’t thought about a date yet, but we both know that it would be soon, we don’t want to wait more to be husbands” Blaine said taking Kurt’s hand on his.

“I can’t wait to be Kurt Elizabeth Hummel-Anderson” He said grinning.

“Oh, so you’ve decided to hyphenate?” Pam said.

“Yes, neither of us wants to forget the reason we were brought to this world, so we are keeping both of our parent’s surnames” Blaine said blushing.

“Oh, honey, that’s so sweet” Pam said resting her head on Trevor’s shoulder “And to imagine that it was almost yesterday when I had to force you to shower because you thought water was evil and would make you drown” She sighed.

“Mom! Don’t say things like that!” Blaine hissed, a blush covering his cheeks.

“Don’t worry sweetheart, I’ve heard worse” Kurt said winking at Pam “Haven’t I?”

“Mom, what have you told him?!” Blaine asked wide-eyed.

“Oh, nothing, honey, but when you went out to hunt with your father this weeks, Kurt and I had to do something to keep us busy, don’t you think?” She said with an innocent face.

“You left us here, what did you expect us to do? We were bored” Kurt said pouting.

“I told you that you could come with us and help us bring our food back home!”

“But I couldn’t leave your mother alone, what kind of soon to be son-in-law would I be if I did that?” Kurt gasped as if the mere suggestion had offended him, putting one hand over his heart in mock hurt.

“I can’t believe you both” Blaine muttered grumpily, and that was all Trevor could take before bursting out laughing, soon being joined by Pam and Kurt, leaving a scowling Blaine with his arms crossed over his chest, not hungry anymore. Soon, their laughter stopped and they started talking about other topics, neither of them noticing that Blaine wasn’t participating in the conversation, not until Blaine and Kurt were back in their cabin, getting ready to go to bed.

“Hey, are you okay?” Kurt asked with a frown when Blaine laid down as far away as he could of Kurt, with his back to his fiancé. They had always slept in the middle, snuggled with each other and whispering ‘I love you’s until they fell asleep.

“Yeah, I’m just tired” Blaine said “Goodnight”

“Blaine-”

“I said I’m okay, alright? just let me sleep” Blaine told him harshly, not even turning back to look at him.

“What’s wrong, Blaine? What did I do?” Kurt asked, more hurt than he would like to admit at Blaine’s behavior.

“Can’t you just shut up and let me sleep?” Blaine groaned pulling his pillow over his head to block any incoming word from Kurt.

“Goodnight, Blaine, I- I love you” Kurt said, tears threatening to fall, but Blaine didn’t hear him, and if he did, he chose to ignore him, because he didn’t reply.

The next morning when Blaine woke up, the first thing he noticed was that he was cold, not because of the weather, it was still summer, even if autumn was almost there, but because he wasn’t in Kurt’s arms, something he had gotten used to since he had started sleeping with Kurt. He then remembered what had happened last night, how he had pushed Kurt away, and his heart started to beet faster. He hurriedly change into acceptable clothes to go out and went to search for Kurt. He found him sitting in the dock, with his pants rolled up and his feet submerged in the water, and he walked towards him, taking a seat at his right.

They didn’t talk for a few minutes, an awkward silence they weren’t used to making them uncomfortable. They had fought in the past and they had always talked it out, but this seemed different in some way, this wasn’t about anger, this was about hurt and conflicted feelings.

“Have I ever told you that my parents almost broke up once?” Kurt said looking at the water, looking serious, continuing before Blaine had the chance to answer “It happened when I was 9 years old, I think. My dad had started to go to the city every afternoon, and my mom was getting suspicious that he was having an affair with some girl. She kept quiet about it, but she was starting to grow more and more distant with every passing day, all her feeling bottling up until she snapped, and after a month of my dad going to the city, they had a fight. A huge fight. I remember that I was playing with Blålys in the clearing, but even from there I could hear them shouting at each other for over an hour. My dad ended up sleeping outside of the house for a week because my mom refused to be near him. My dad ended up telling her that he had been trying to convince my mom’s parents to talk to her again, but they were adamant, and that was why my dad kept going to the city. At the end, they forgave each other, they admitted that both could have done things differently, but their love for each other was stronger than anything else, so everything went back to normal” Kurt said, his legs moving lightly back and forth in the water, his hands under his thighs. He left Blaine a few seconds for the information to sink in before turning to look at him, getting his right leg out of the water and bending his knee to rest his right arm there “What happened yesterday, Blaine?” Kurt asked, his expression not giving away what he was feeling, and Blaine was scared to see that look on his face. No matter what, he had always loved how expressive Kurt’s piercing eyes were, but right now instead of piercing, they looked like a shield, not letting him see through them.

“It was nothing, Kurt, I was just tired, I’m sorry I was rude with you” Blaine said trying to take Kurt’s hand, but the taller boy flinched away, moving backwards until he was out of reach of Blaine, and to the shorter boy, that hurt more than a slap on the face would have.

“Do you trust me, Blaine?” Kurt asked.

“I- yes, of course I do, Kurt” Blaine immediately said.

“Do you want me to trust you?” Kurt questioned.

“Yes, of course, why do you ask?” Blaine said, not knowing where this was going, his heart beating fast in his chest.

“Then don’t lie to me, Blaine, don’t ever lie to me” Kurt said, and now Blaine could see a flicker of hurt and anger going through Kurt’s eyes, but he was fast to cover it. As if he didn’t trust Blaine to see what he was feeling. And Blaine suddenly understood the seriousness of the matter, and that this could go wrong, really wrong, if he gave Kurt the wrong answer. So he waited for Kurt to say something, too afraid of messing this up in any way “Are you going to lie to me?” Kurt asked.

“No, not now, not ever, I promise you” Blaine said, wanting nothing more than to have his Kurt back.

“Blaine, I want you to promise me something, okay?” Kurt said, and Blaine’s heart skipped a bit when he got closer to him, but still out of reach.

“Yes, Kurt, anything you want”

“Promise me that you will tell me if something I did hurt you, or annoyed you, or bothered you in any way”

“I promise you, Kurt” Blaine told him.

“Blaine, I know that we don’t have to tell each other everything, but if one of us is hurting, we need to tell each other. We can’t bottle our feelings, because one day, we will explode, and if I’m honest, I don’t want to lose you, even less if it’s because of something we could have prevented. If you are not ready to talk about it, just tell me ‘Hey, Kurt, I’m not in the mood of talking, can you leave me some space?’ and I will give you all the space you need, but I can’t read your mind, you need to help me understand you when I can’t” Kurt said, and slowly, Blaine started to see the emotion behind his eyes, until a tear fell down Kurt’s cheek “So, please, if you’re not ready to talk about what happened yesterday, just tell me, but don’t bottle up your feelings, snap to me when I worry about you and then lie in front of my face” He said hurt.

“I’m so sorry, Kurt, I never meant to make you feel like this” Blaine said, his own eyes shining with unshed tears.

“I know, but you did make me feel like this, and it hurt, Blaine. I was ready to talk about it, but what hurt the most was that you didn’t trust me enough to tell me the truth” He said standing up “I need to be alone right now, but if you need me I’ll be on the playground my dad did for me”

“Wait! Kurt! I do trust you, I promise, I- I just didn’t want to bother you with it, it was stupid” Blaine said standing up too.

“You really think so bad of me?” Kurt asked, bottom lip trembling while more tears fell down his cheeks, a sight that broke Blaine’s heart like nothing else did, and nothing else would “You think your problems would bother me? I don’t care if you’re grumpy because you saw a red flower and not a blue one, I don’t care if you are sad because you broke one of your nails, I don’t care if you are mad because of some stupid thing, for me all your problems are important, as long as they bother you. That’s all that matters to me” Kurt cried “I love you, Blaine, how could you think that of me?” He asked, turning his head and wiping away his tears “I think it would be a good idea if you stayed today with your parents, we both need some time alone to think, you can come tomorrow morning” He said, not looking at the curly-haired boy.

“Kurt, please, don’t make me go, I’m sorry, I- I’m fucking sorry” Blaine said crying, reaching out to take Kurt’s arm, but the older boy took a step back, Blaine’s hand falling to his side “I- I love you, Kurt so freaking much” Blaine managed to say between sobs.

“I know, and I love you too, Blaine, but we need this” Kurt said, finally looking at him “This is to help us figure everything out, to grow stronger, not to break us apart. What I told you about my dad sleeping in the outside for a week, it made them value each other more, they learned not to take the other for granted”

“I don’t want to lose you” Blaine admitted, terrified that this would be the end after all they’ve been through.

“Blaine, you’re not going to lose me. We promised each other the rest of forever, remember?” Kurt said with a trembling, sad smile.

“Yes” Blaine chuckled through his tears, although it was humor-less.

Blaine would never forget how he felt that day, as if someone had ripped his heart out of his body and broke it in a million pieces. He walked to his parent’s cabin, dreading what would happen tomorrow. When his mother saw him in the door she instantly took him in her arms, asking what had happened, but Blaine couldn’t answer, his sobs made it impossible to talk, so she just hugged him and let him get it all out. He went to the spare room and stayed there crying, only getting out to eat lunch and dinner, not telling his parents what had happened, he wanted to sort this out with Kurt first.

The next morning came, and Blaine didn’t know if time had passed fast or slow, he just knew that he hadn’t slept during the night, different scenarios of Kurt breaking up with him going through is mind. Slowly, he got out of bed and got dressed, revising what he was going to say to Kurt when he saw him.

He surrounded the lake and went towards Kurt’s cabin, and he watched that Kurt was already up, sitting in the dock, like Blaine had found him yesterday.

“Kurt” Blaine said when he reached the dock, the taller boy turning towards him.

“Blaine” Kurt said with a sad smile, standing up and walking until he was in front of him, Blaine’s entire body yearning to have him in his arms again.

“Before you say anything, I- I would like to, um, to explain what happened the other night” He said, taking a deep breath “You remembered what happened that night? That thing you and my mom said about she telling you things about me?” Blaine asked, continuing when Kurt nodded “When you said that and you all laughed, I- I couldn’t help but wonder ‘what if someday he discovers something he doesn’t like about me? What if he thinks I’m not good enough?’ I didn’t know what she told you and I got scared and defensive. I’m so, so sorry, Kurt, but not just for that, I- I’m sorry for yesterday too, because you were right, and I let my own insecurities come between us, but I want you to know that- that I don’t think badly about you, and I’m sorry for lying too, and for everything” Blaine said through his tears, trying to wipe them away, but the tears kept flowing, and he suddenly felt a hand cupping his face. He looked at Kurt, that had tears of his own, and the next second he was enveloped in Kurt’s arms, one of the taller boy’s hands running his fingers through his curls, the other one rubbing his back. He cried in Kurt’s shoulder, hugging back for dear life.

“It’s okay, I’m here, I’ll always be here for you, don’t worry, I’m not going anywhere” Kurt whispered from where he had his face in Blaine’s curls “I love you, Blaine, and I would never think you are not good enough for me, because you are, you are more than enough. You don’t need to be perfect for me to love you, you don’t need to reach some standards for me to stay with you, because I love you, _you_ are my standard, and no one else will ever make me happier than you do. I love you, no matter what, never doubt or forget that” Kurt said kissing the top of Blaine’s head.

“I love you too, Kurt” Blaine said sniffing “I have never been happier than when I’m with you, yesterday was torture, but it made me notice how much I love you, how much I _need_ you, and it scares me, because I don’t know what I would do without you” He said, rubbing his nose in Kurt’s neck and inhaling a scent that was so _Kurt_. His home wasn’t the cabin, his home was Kurt, he had been for a really long time, and he would be, as they said, for the rest of forever.

“Blaine, I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but I need you too. I can’t imagine my life without you” Kurt said, pulling Blaine away for a moment, to look him in the eye, cupping his face with both hands “because _you_ are my whole life. You won’t need to worry about me leaving you, because we might fight, argue, get hurt, but we belong together, Blaine” He finished, kissing Blaine on the lips. They moved their lips together expertly, and to Blaine it felt like more than just a kiss, it felt like a promise that their love would survive, come hell or high water. When they pulled apart from the kiss, Blaine couldn’t help the tears of relief that formed in his eyes.

“Oh, Blaine, come here” Kurt said opening his arms, Blaine instantly taking a step forward and into the safety of Kurt’s arms. They both stayed there, hugging each other while they cried, but happy to have the other back in their arms.

Blaine and Kurt spent the rest of the day together, not separating for anything. At first, it was awkward, neither of them knew how to address the other, but with time they got back to being themselves and by the end of the day it was as if nothing had happened, both of them laughing freely while they ate dinner.

They chose to have their wedding in spring on the next year, further away in time than they had planned at the beginning, but they both loved the sight of the forest with all the flowers, the colors and the animals. They wanted their wedding day to be perfect, so they decided to wait.

When the wedding day came, everything was perfect. They had the wedding at the clearing, just in front of the dock, everywhere around them was covered by different types of flowers, the sun setting casting a magical glow over everything. The wolves couldn’t be around, because as every time someone outside of their family came, they had to hide them from curious glances of strangers. They were just the four of them, plus someone from the city they had chosen to officiate the wedding. It was simple, but they didn’t care.

“You may now say your vows” The man said.

“Blaine, I have spent the past few months trying to come up with a way to tell you how much you mean to me, but it’s impossible, because words will never be enough. When I first met you, I didn’t know what to think of you, but I’m so glad that I saw you again, because I found my soulmate. You are my best friend, you get me like no one else does, you know what to say to cheer me up, you love me, not in spite of my flaws, but because of them too. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me, you make me feel alive. I love you, Blaine, and I can’t wait to spend the rest of forever with you”

“Kurt, I remember my life without you, I felt trapped inside the walls of my city, and when I was finally able to go out, I still felt like something was missing. Now I understand what it was. You were missing, and that’s why I always wanted to go into the woods, because somehow I knew that you would be there. Since I met you, we’ve laughed, played, joked, fought and cried, but we always did that together. I’ve never thought I could be this happy, but you prove me wrong time and time again, because every second I spend with you I’m happier than the second before, I love you more than the second before. I love you, Kurt, and I can’t wait to spend the rest of forever with you”

“You may now kiss each other”

And kiss they did, like the first time, sending shivers through their bodies, because they were husbands now.

After that the man that officiated the wedding went back to the city, not wanting to disturb the happy family that was now dancing and messing around, laughter filling the clearing. Once Blaine’s parents got tired they left the newlyweds to have fun on their own. Kurt and Blaine looked at each other with a playful smirk on their faces, and they run to the cabin.

“You looked so hot out there” Kurt said attacking Blaine’s mouth in a hungry kiss, pressing the shorter boy to the door of their bedroom “But I think I would like you better naked” Kurt said as his hands took Blaine’s jacket from him and throwing it on the floor.

“Fuck, Kurt, want you so bad” Blaine moaned when Kurt started sucking on a particular sensitive spot on his neck “Too- too many layers” Blaine managed to say while their hands roamed over their bodies, Blaine’s eyes rolling to the top of his head when Kurt took his cock over the pants.

“I agree, too many layers” Kurt said stroking Blaine over his pants, still ravishing all the sensitive spots he knew were on Blaine’s neck, but it wasn’t enough for Blaine, he needed more, he needed to feel Kurt’s skin pressed to his.

“Please, Kurt” Blaine said.

Kurt didn’t need Blaine to say anything else, he pulled apart and hurriedly both took all their clothes off, soon standing naked in front of each other, as if seeing their bodies for the first time.

“You’re beautiful” Blaine whispered.

“So are you” Kurt said putting one hand on Blaine’s shoulder and letting it trail down his chest, his abs, until he reached Blaine’s erected cock, taking it in his hand and dragging Blaine to their bed, pushing him lightly into it. Blaine got comfortable on the middle of the bed and leaned in his elbows, waiting for Kurt, that crawled on top of him and kissed him passionately. Blaine let himself fall into the bed, his hands stroking Kurt’s strong back, until they reached his ass cheeks, grabbing them and making Kurt moan his name into his mouth, pressing their erections together, both of them sucking a breath.

“I love you so much” Kurt said trailing kisses down Blaine’s body, making Blaine writhe when he sucked his nipple, letting his teeth scrape it while his hand stroked lazily the shorter boy’s cock.

“Kurt, yes, please keep doing that” Blaine breathed out when Kurt changed nipples.

“You sure? You don’t want me to do other things with my mouth?” Kurt asked knowingly, his eyes dark, and Blaine loved this wild side of Kurt, he looked so hot.

“I want you to suck me” Blaine bluntly said.

“But I was already sucking your nipple” Kurt smirked, pinching one of said nipples.

“I want you to suck my cock” Blaine said grabbing Kurt by the hair of the back of his head and pulling him into a dirty kiss that was all teeth and tongue.

“I don’t know if you’ve earned it” Kurt said playfully, rubbing their dicks together, both of them groaning at the friction.

“Kurt, don’t tease me” Blaine warned when Kurt moved away, still hovering over him.

“But I’m having fun” Kurt pouted, but he moved down until his face was at the level of Blaine’s erection, earning a moan from the older boy when he took him all the way into his mouth.

“Fuck, Kurt, fuck” Blaine said gripping the bedsheets and trying hard not to buck into the heat of Kurt’s mouth “Just like that, oh fuck” Kurt started bobbing his head up and down, and Blaine was a mess. This was heaven on earth, and it only got better when Kurt trailed a finger over Blaine’s hole, the later one gasping and groaning when the finger disappeared “Kurt- Kurt, I’m- fuck, I’m gonna cum” Blaine managed to stutter, trying not to whine when Kurt pulled away.

“Oh, sweetheart, you’re not going to cum just yet, we still have more things to do, don’t you think?” Kurt whispered, breath ghosting over Blaine’s dick, sending shivers through Blaine’s body.

“Yes, Kurt, anything you want” Blaine said, Kurt sitting down on the shorter boy’s stomach, but without dropping all his weight on him, just a light pressure for Blaine to feel Kurt’s hard cock over his abs.

“Well, what do you want, Blaine? Do you want to fuck me?” Kurt asked taking Blaine’s cock behind him and moving to press his hole to the tip of Blaine’s erection “Or do you want me to fuck you until you forget your own name?” He continued, putting one finger on Blaine’s entrance, lightly pressing in until his nail was inside, but that was enough to make Blaine push against his finger, trying to get it all in.

“Please, Kurt, I need you inside me, please. We can change roles if you want later, but right now I want you” Blaine begged, and that was all Kurt could take not to kiss him on the lips, not hungrily, but passionately, not out of lust, but out of love.

“I love you, just let me take the oil, I don’t want to hurt you” Kurt whispered into Blaine’s lips and then got up, Blaine missing the constant immediately, but he didn’t have to wait long for Kurt to come back, and soon he had one finger inside, and then too, and three, until Blaine was a babbling, begging mess on the bed, desperate for Kurt.

“Kurt, please, I’m ready, I swear I’m ready, please, make love to me, please” Blaine pleaded, and Kurt’s heart warmed, because no matter what they said, they would always make love, it would never be just sex, just to get laid, it would always be a way to connect for the two of them.

Kurt aligned himself with Blaine’s ring of muscle, and slowly pressed in, the familiar heat surrounding him. Blaine was on his back, knees over his chest as Kurt stilled his movement once he was all the way in, letting Blaine get used to the intrusion.

“You- you can move now” Blaine said, and Kurt slowly pulled out until only the tip of his cock was inside his ass, pushing back in. He kept a slow, steady rhythm, searching for some kind of discomfort in Blaine’s face, but when he found none, he pushed in harder and faster “Yes, Kurt, like that” Blaine moaned when Kurt changed his angle to hit his prostate with every thrust of his hips.

“Blaine, you’re so tight, so good” Kurt moaned, leaning down to kiss Blaine as he moved in and out, harder and faster with every movement until he was pounding into Blaine, the shorter boy’s hands grabbing Kurt’s ass cheeks to make him go deeper.

“Feels so good, so, so good” Blaine said, one hand going to stroke his cock when he felt his orgasm building, but Kurt pushed his hand away to take him himself.

“Let me make you come, Blaine, let me take care of you, sweetheart, just relax and enjoy it” Kurt said, and then he kissed him on the lips, Blaine reaching his climax while Kurt kept stroking Blaine through it, coming all over his chest.

Kurt kept thrusting into Blaine, that was oversensitive after the orgasm, but it didn’t last much as Kurt came inside Blaine’s ass after three more thrusts, collapsing over Blaine, stomach’s sticky with Blaine’s come, but neither of them cared.

“That was” Blaine said when he managed to catch his breath “amazing”

“It was, and the night is still young” Kurt grinned, pulling out of Blaine, that whined at the loss “Don’t worry, sweetheart, I plan on being inside you again, but first let’s cuddle a bit” Kurt said, moving from top of Blaine to lay on his back and opening his arms for Blaine to rest his head on his chest, their legs tangled together.

“I love you” Blaine murmured kissing Kurt’s chest.

“I love you too” Kurt said, running his fingers through Blaine’s curls, something he knew the younger boy loved “Do you want to top tonight?” Kurt asked.

“No, at least not yet, I like it more when you top” Blaine whispered, taking Kurt’s free hand and tangling their fingers together “You make me feel cherished and loved, and I would totally change roles if you want to, but I know you like being in control”

“I love you, Blaine Hummel-Anderson”

“I love you too, Kurt Hummel-Anderson”

After that they were on a honeymoon daze, content with each other, singing together and just being the happier they have ever been, but people usually say that there is always calm before the storm. It happened six days after their wedding day, and everything had been perfect so far. Their loved had done nothing more than grow and grow, until they thought it wasn’t possible to love the other any more, but then they proved them wrong and their love just grew more, stronger than ever before.

Blaine knew that not everything would be perfect, but he didn’t expect a storm able to pull them apart, he didn’t expect his heart breaking into a million pieces, afraid of losing Kurt, for good, and forever.

Kurt had gone to the forest on one of his daily checks that no one was hunting just for pleasure and Blaine was playing with Skygge.

Kurt was mounting Blålys when he heard the sound of an animal groaning in pain, not very far from where the cabin was, what was strange, because no one had ever came that far, so they went to see what was happening. He saw the man from that first attack kicking a deer that was missing one leg. The poor animal was trying to get up, but the man didn’t let the deer, pushing and kicking relentlessly.

“Come on, bastards, come here and stop me if you dare!” The man shouted into the air “Don’t you hear the animal calling for your help?! Poor dear, here, being tortured by me!” He shouted kicking the animal once more, making the deer grunt in pain.

Kurt knew what the man was looking for, he wanted them to go and save the deer, and right now Kurt didn’t even think that the man might have a plan if he had come to look for them.

“Stop it!” Kurt shouted, dismounting the white wolf, that had stopped trying to be silent and was now baring his teeth and growling at the man.

“Oh, you came” The man said turning towards them as they approached him “I’ve been searching for you for a really long time”

“I told you to leave the animals alone, this is _my_ forest!” Kurt said clenching his fists at his sides, rage clear on his eyes “We’ve been merciful with all of you, we’ve given you million chances to stop killing animals for pleasure, but you have to stop right now!”

“Or what, you are gonna send your monster to attack me?” The man said, and now that Kurt really looked at him, he seemed like a mad man, his eyes were unfocused and his smirk could only be considered evil.

“He is _not_ a monster” Kurt growled “ _You_ are the monster. Just because something is unknown to you doesn’t make it a monster. You are the cold-hearted bastard that is torturing a poor deer, not him”

“If I were you I wouldn’t talk to me like that, who knows what could I do to your _monster_ ” The man said taking a step closer, Blålys doing the same, his whole fur standing on end, ready to attack.

“Yeah, as if someone like you could do something against him” Kurt chuckled humorlessly.

“Oh, but I can, don’t you think?” The man said pulling a gun from his back “The spears and arrows barely hurt him, but what about a bullet right into his brain or his heart? Wouldn’t that kill him?” The man commented grinning.

“Don’t you dare hurt him” Kurt said, and while his arms were in fists before, now they were trembling at his sides, because not even a giant wolf would survive a shot in the right, or wrong, place.

“But I want to hurt him” The man said “You see, I’ve been having nightmares since that day, what was it? 9, 10 years ago? I know the only way to make them stop is by killing the beast, and I want to have my revenge. Who knows? Maybe I’ll kill you too if you are a good boy” The man said aiming the gun at the wolf.

“NO, STOP!”

A second later a gunshot echoed through the forest and blood tainted the grass.

\---

“What was that?” Blaine asked Skygge. Just a second before Blaine had been chasing the black wolf, but they stopped when a piercing sound reached their ears. Skygge howled and looked in the direction of the sound, another howl could be heard in the same direction, Skygge suddenly growling “Kurt?” Blaine asked, and he understood that something bad had happened “Take me there” Blaine said running to the giant wolf, that bowed down and let him jump to her back. Skygge started running through the trees gracefully, faster than he had seen her ever before, until they reached a scene that would never leave Blaine’s mind and would hunt him during the night.

There was a lifeless body on the ground, full of blood, clothes ripped apart, missing the head, a pool of blood forming under the neck, where blood was dripping like a waterfall. He could see Blålys, fur stained in blood, his mouth red from it, so the wolf had killed the man, whoever that person was. But what catched his attention was another body that was lying on the floor, the white wolf sobbing and licking his face.

It was Kurt, his beautiful Kurt. His beautiful husband that had a wound in the stomach, a hole in the clothes. He jumped from Skygge in a hurry, running towards Kurt’s body and kneeling beside him, his knees aching at the collision with the floor, but he didn’t care.

“Kurt, Kurt, talk to me” Blaine said through the tears that had started to fall down, cupping his cheek “Kurt, baby, open those eyes for me, please” Blaine begged, but Kurt didn’t move, his skin was dead cold, he was starting to get paler, his heartbeat weaker “Kurt, don’t leave me, I need you, Kurt, please, no, you can’t die, no, that’s just not possible, Kurt, you promised me the rest of forever just six days ago” Blaine sobbed in Kurt’s chest, not caring that he was getting Kurt’s blood all over his face “You can’t break the promise, Kurt, you can’t leave me. Don’t you get it?! I NEED YOU! Open your eyes, Kurt!” But Kurt didn’t open his eyes, and his heartbeat was so weak he couldn’t even feel it “Fuck you, Kurt!” Blaine said standing up and taking Kurt, throwing his husband’s body over his shoulder “Blålys, hurry up, we need to get him to my mom” The wolf was there in an instant, his eyes full of tears too. Blaine managed to put Kurt on the wolf’s back and then he mounted him too to make sure he didn’t fall.

They finally reached Blaine’s parents cabin and Blaine took Kurt inside.

“Mom! Dad! I need you, come here!” He shouted as he put the body of his husband on the table of the dining room.

“Omg, what happened?” Pam said wide-eyed when she saw the bleeding body on the table, walking to him to check his pulse “He is losing too much blood, we need to cover the wound” She said breaking part of the dress she was wearing to put it in the bullet wound “Keep making pressure, Blaine” She said putting Blaine’s hand on the piece of cloth, and then she hurried to another room to take something to clean the wound.

“Kurt, everything is going to be okay, you are going to be okay, keep strong” Blaine murmured, his whole body trembling.

His mom tried to do everything in her power to save Kurt, but he had already lost too much blood and he was already too weak. Blaine cried and shouted, threw and broke things all over the house.

“NO! HE IS GOING TO BE OKAY, HE CAN’T DIE!” Blaine shouted throwing a chair into the wall, breaking the chair, the same way his heart was shattering in his chest.

“Blaine, honey, he’s too weak, I’m sorry, but the chances of him recovering are too low” She said, but she didn’t stop him from breaking more things, because she herself was itching to break everything. She didn’t though, because she needed to be strong for Blaine now. Trevor arrived home an hour later, finding pieces of furniture everywhere, Blaine crying over Kurt, Pam rubbing a hand on his back.

This couldn’t be happening to Blaine, Kurt couldn’t die, he just couldn’t, because if he did Blaine would never recover from it, he loved his husband too much. He couldn’t imagine a life without Kurt, without his warm smile, his soft lips against his, his safe arms, his beautiful eyes, his kindness, his support. Kurt had become everything to Blaine, and Blaine was about to lose it all.

That night, Blaine cried himself to sleep, next to Kurt, always next to Kurt, for the rest of forever, even if that meant just one more day.


	2. Chapter 2

EPILOGUE

Blaine was sitting on the dock, pants rolled up and feet on the water, looking far away, but his mind was elsewhere. The sun hadn’t risen yet, everything was dark, the only light coming from the moon and the stars, but it was more than enough to see in the lake. It had been a year since the incident, a year since he found Kurt bleeding to death in the forest. He still cried when he thought about that day, and he guessed, he always would. It wasn’t something you could easily forget. He had started having panic attacks whenever he heard a loud sound. Whenever someone in Nolein died, he had heard people trying to comfort the families telling them that with time it would be easier, but that was the biggest lie he had ever heard, because it was impossible for it to be easier, you just got used to it, you learn to protect your heart, at least, that’s what Blaine thought.

He felt something nudging his arm and when he turned his head he saw a cute little grey wolf. Thárros was the son of Blålys and Skygge and was barely one month old. His eyes were a beautiful green color that morphed into a light blue on the outsides, golden surrounding the pupil.

“Hey, buddy, you woke up early, what are you doing here?” Blaine asked petting the wolf on the head. Thárros was the height of a normal adult wolf, but his mind was still the one of a pup and he only wanted to play, eat and sleep.

He answered yawning and resting his head on top of Blaine’s thigh, laying down and going to sleep again.

“I’m tired too, but too restless to sleep” Blaine whispered while he rubbed the wolf’s side “One exact year from today, Kurt- he-” Blaine said with a trembling voice, eyes watering “I can’t even bring myself to say it out loud, it’s just too painful” Blaine murmured wiping a tear that had fallen from his left eye “I could have lost him. I could have lost the love of my life” He said brokenly, Thárros looking up at him with sympathy, because if Kurt had died on that day, Thárros wouldn’t have even met him, and the little wolf had devotion for Kurt. Kurt spoiled him like the uncle he said he was, and the pup loved him for it.

The wolf sat down and nuzzled his nose against Blaine’s cheek, licking his tears away and making Blaine chuckle.

“Thárros, leave him alone, I don’t want to smell your stinky breath on him whenever I kiss my husband” Kurt said from behind them, his arms over his chest and an amused smile on his face “Come on, go with your parents before they find out you’ve scaped” Kurt said nodding his head in the direction the cave was supposed to be, the little grey wolf whining. Kurt kneeled with one knee and the wolf walked towards him “I need to talk with Uncle Blaine, I promise to play with you later, okay? But right now we need some time alone” Kurt said kissing the top of Thárros’ head and waiting for the wolf to go.

Kurt went and sat next to Blaine, mimicking his position, legs and arms touching “Hey, how are you?” Kurt asked softly.

“I don’t know” Blaine whispered “Sad and happy. Angry and calm. I just- I feel overwhelmed when I think about what could have happened” He said.

Kurt took Blaine’s hand and said “It will take more than a gunshot to pull me away from you”

“Kurt, I’m serious, you know we were lucky” Blaine said with a straight face, squeezing Kurt’s hand as if to make sure he was real.

And yes, Kurt knew. He had woken up three days after he got shot, barely able to move a muscle. It had taken him a lot of time to recover, and Pam had told him that if a few more minutes had passed he would have died, if he had lost just a bit more of blood, they wouldn’t be talking on the dock right now. Blaine would be mourning the death of his husband.

“I know” Kurt whispered “But I don’t want the memories of the past to ruin my present” Kurt said.

“I’m just scared, scared that one day I’m going to wake up and you’ll be dead, scared that this is just a dream or something like that” Blaine admitted, and he didn’t notice he was crying until Kurt cupped his face and brushed the tears away.

“Blaine, you can’t live your life afraid, but you should be afraid of not living your life. I’m right here, with you, and that’s all that matters. I’m safe, stronger than ever before thanks to your help. I can’t promise you that nothing will happen, because we can’t know that, but I can tell you, Blaine, that no matter what, I will always love you, in this life, or in other. You are my soulmate, and my love for you goes beyond life and death. As you told me when we first started being boyfriends, you can have me forever, I promise” Kurt said kissing Blaine softly on the lips.

“I love you, Kurt” Blaine said resting their foreheads together.

“I love you too, Blaine, and I can’t wait to spend the rest of forever with you” Kurt said softly.

“Forever sounds perfect” Blaine said, just a few inches away from Kurt’s lips “I promise that you can have me forever too”

What mattered now was that they had each other, and as the sun began to rise, the sky filling with color, they kissed, ready to face the rest of their lives together.

**Author's Note:**

> Blålys means Bluelight in Danish, Skygge means shadow in Danish and Thárros means courage in Greek (or at least that's what google said 🙃)


End file.
